The Daughter Of
by Under a Rain Cloud
Summary: She grew up in the vampire world even though she was only half vampire.But after her mother is killed by a vampire hunter she sets out to find her human father. But will she like what she finds?
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story, and my first Vampire Knight Story. This is a joint effort with my friend, the very friend that showed my vampire knight in the first place too! Please give it a chance I really hope you like it and please PLEASE review when you finish reading.**

**I own none of the Vampire Knight characters (as much as I wish I did) and none of the clever ideas put into it… Please enjoy.**

-

-

-

She felt so lonely all of a sudden. Even though she was surrounded by people the sadness of loneliness crept up on her yet again, after she departed for bed. She woke screaming and was met by the faces of her worried friends in a matter of seconds. They patted her on the back and tried to sooth her fears as she sat shaking under the blood red sheets. Still not a single tear had fallen since. Not a single tear had fallen since the death of her mother. Not only was it her death, but it was her murder. Her mother, murdered at the hands of an ignorant vampire hunter.

The room was empty for sure now, but she could hear the whispers of the people just outside. She could hear them arguing over whether or not to stay with her through the night. She prayed they would leave, she wanted silence. One more hushed tone conversation would drive her mad.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes tight. Her heart beat loudly in her eyes and all was calm. In her solitude she was okay, but in her solitude she was alone. Something that someone can only take for a little while before they snapped. Her hands fell from her ears but her eyes stayed closed. She was please with the silence outside of her room, and her eyes opened. She stood from her bed and walked over to the window, opening it wide. The summer air rushed in and cleared the stale air from the room. The crickets played their songs and the owls called out to the night.

She took a breath. She couldn't do this forever. A week had passed and she was still locked up in her room. Tomorrow was a new day, and tomorrow she would stop all of this. She turned to the table pushed against the wall across from her bed, and sighed again. A book lay open. The book was filled with pictures of her mother and her, or her mother and friends. She closed the book and lifted it off the table. She bent down and lifted the blankets of her bed from the floor. Looking under it she pushed aside discarded paper and other useless items and shoved the book in their places. She sat back and looked at her work, pushing it further when she decided it wasn't far enough.

She got back into bed and closed her eyes. It all ended now. She allowed herself this one time to cry. To cry out everything for this was the only time she could do so without being interrupted by her worried friends. With these tears all the pain would go with it, and the next time she woke she would finally carry on.

-

-

-

The sun came through her windows as it set. She'd slept most of the day and now was her time to get up. Her tears dried and the pain was different. She could bear it for now. So she whipped the blankets away from her and got out of bed. She got dress after a quick shower and stood in front of her door. Her hand slowly reached for the doorknob on the old oak door. Finally she grabbed it and pulled it open. She stepped out into the hall and walked towards the stairs. She cringed as she saw the door to her mother's room closed, but hurried down the stairs without hesitation.

They would all be here, waiting for her. But they would act so different, trying as much as they could to spare her feelings. She didn't know if she could handle that. She didn't know if she could handle anything right now, but she had to try. She had to try for the shake of her mother.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen. All her friends stood around the table with dark circles under their eyes, none noticed her yet. She sighed; she was to blame for their slow reactions and lack of sleep. They turned when they heard her and rushed towards her.

"Shiori, how are you feeling?"

"Shiori, are you okay?"

"Shiori, sit down." They all said and she put her hands up to quiet them.

"Please, I'm okay." She eased their worries "Bur you all need rest. Sit, I will make something to eat."

They all sat and watched as she pulled out pans and foods. She fumbled as they watched, they all stiffened as if to help her, but she interrupted.

"I'm fine, just start a conversation." She looked up "You can't expect me not to be clumsy when you're all watching."

They all chuckled, but started a conversation none the less. She continued her work, making enough for all of them. She knew they wouldn't really eat it, but she needed to busy herself for a while. Shiori found some vegetables and started to chop them up. With a careful hand she sliced the carrots into thin circles. She dumped them into the pan and started on the next item. The water was added to the pan and she set it down on the burner. She went to the cabinet and took a few glasses. She put them on the table and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle. The red liquid was contained in the wine bottle with a cork cap. She tugged it off and poured in into each glass. Her friends thanked her. She then poured a bit into the soup. Now all that was left to do was wait.

"Shiori?"

She turned to the voice. "Yes?"

"Aoi and I are leaving." The girl said

"Okay, I'll see you later," Shiori said "Goodbye Etsuko, Aoi."

Now she was left with the boys, her best friends. They sat in their chairs awkwardly after the other two girls left. She knew that Aoi and Etsuko were the ones that upheld the conversation and kept the boy's minds off Shiori's mother. She looked down at the table with her fists clenched at her sides. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She met the eyes of her longest friend, Takeshi.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His hand moved to her cheek, brushing the dark blond hair out of the way. Her dark green eyes stared into his dark blue ones as she answered.

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned her head away "Please don't ask me that anymore."

His hand stayed in the air for a split second before finding its place by his side again. "You don't seem fine. I wanted to make sure."

"Well are you sure now?" she spat.

"No, I'm not." He said. His gaze was too much, it was too cold. But he'd always been like that. That is probably what made them such good friends in the first place. She'd always been the one to make quick stinging comments. While he'd been the one to stare anyone down with one glance. She didn't let down. Not this time, he'd have to look away first.

"Shiori, look what I found!" They both looked away, silently calling it a draw.

"What, Kenichi?" she asked as she went to stir the soup.

The boy came out from the small library. A slip of paper held between his fingers. "It's an address"

They all looked at Shiori with wide eyes. They rushed over to Kenichi and Shiori took the paper. The paper was yellowed from age and the handwriting was that of her mother's. The prefect cursive letters swirled on the paper, revealing the whereabouts to someone that Shiori had been searching for. The name of the man that she believed to be her father and the place were she could find him.

You see Shiori was nothing like her mother. She was nothing like her graceful, beautiful vampire mother. She was like her human father. Shiori was not a creature of the night, but of the day. She was a one of the only half human half vampire that survived past the age of three. All the rest were killed, she learned. She was very lucky, her mother was able to run away and find this place where she and her unborn child could live happily.

But ever since she was young, Shiori wished to know who her father was. She asked her mother countless times before giving up. Her mother never gave her an answer. So Shiori

Settled on finding out what she could from others. Now she had her answer. Now she could find him.

She looked up at her friends. "Where did you find this, Kenichi?"

"In a black book in behind the book shelf," he answered.

She smiled as she looked back at the paper. She hurried to the soup and turned it off, her appetite was gone. She turned back to run up to her room, but the third member of party asked,

"Where are you going?" this was Nao, another good friend.

"To Cross Academy." She answered "To see Father."

-

-

-

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I don't care if is a bad review. Just tell me what you think… Thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I really want to thank everyone that reviewed, added me to their favorites, or alerts. I think that this story has given me even more then my other stories combined. Thank you all again, and don't stop reviewing and reading, it's only just begun.**

**I own nothing…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She ran up the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over herself once she reached the top. She ran to her room, but left the door open, she knew that Takeshi was following her. Shiori went to her closet and pulled out a simple suitcase. She left it open on her bed as she added all the necessary items into it. Takeshi watched with an amused smile as Shiori ran through the room looking for the hair pin that was meant to keep her hair out of her face, but never really did. She stopped and slowly turned to him. He chuckled as her eyes narrowed and she walked towards him. He held out the hair pin and she plucked it from his fingers. She quickly snapped it into her hair and went back to her suitcase. It clicked as it locked and she began her task of trying to lift it off the bed. It wasn't like she put in a lot of things; it was the weight of the suitcase, the weight of her large books, and her missing strength from the week of staying in bed. Takeshi chuckled again and took the suitcase from her with extreme ease.

"Takeshi, I can do it my self." She said "Takeshi give it back, I can do it."

He ignored her as he made his way down the stairs. He left the suitcase by the door and proceeded to the kitchen where Kenichi and Nao were still waiting. She followed him in and turned the soup on again.

"So are you leaving?" Kenichi asked

Shiori was silent for a moment as she stirred the soup. "Yes," she answered

She turned back to them. A small smile was on her face, but her eyes still seemed very sad. Shiori was never one to show much emotion, but now the emotion seemed to flow off her. It made Takeshi uneasy to think of her this way. To think of her in a state where she was so emotionally fragile. He looked away and clenched his fists. She was his best friend. She was his source of trust and comfort when he needed it. How could she let herself get to this? But she was still so beautiful. No. He could not think of her this way. She was sad, she was afraid, and she was his best friend. But still so beautiful. The thought never left his mind.

To others she was plain looking compared to the other girls in this area. But to Takeshi she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. With her blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, she left him breathless every time she entered the room. His affection had grown over the years, and now as a teenager, it was almost unbearable. He longed to hold her, to kiss her, to trace the scars under her left eye or the one on her neck. What would happen if he did? Nothing. Nothing is what would happen because their friendship would be over. And he may never get to even see her again.

"This is something that must be done." Shiori said. She caught sight of Takeshi looking away. She went back to the soup as images ran through her mind.

What must he think of her? She turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was still transfixed on the ground. She looked away quickly as she felt a sigh start to creep up her throat. He never stopped having that effect on her. She was always memorized by his beauty, grace, and intelligence. She yearned to brush the dark brown hair away from his face, or straighten the collar of his shirt. But her hands were always pulled back into place before they touched flesh.

"Are you going alone, Shiori?" Nao asked

"I-" she began

"No I'm going with her."

"Takeshi, you don't have to. I can go alone-" he interrupted her again.

"I must go with you." He took her hand "You could get hurt."

"Alright," she said as she stared into his eyes. She felt her face growing hot, and turned back to the soup, willing for the blush to vanish from her cheeks quickly.

A bubble came to the surface of the soup and Shiori found four bowls. Skillfully she poured the soup into the bowls and handed one to each person in the room. With the rest of their blood filled glasses, the group toasted to Shiori. They all wished her luck in finding her father.

-

-

-

With the address and suitcase in hand(s) Shiori followed Takeshi out to the car. The trip would be long, so the two decided to take Shiori's small inconspicuous car. Takeshi's was very, very nice looking but called way to much attention to itself. Hers' was very normal looking. A small gray four door car. Takeshi never really liked this car and frequently saw to stating the fact. He almost went out and bought Shiori a new car himself. But Shiori would have no such thing. So the two settled with changing her plates. Takeshi came back to her with the plates two days later. They said _bite me._

Takeshi took her suitcase again and put it into the trunk. Shiori stood looking at the address, wondering if she was making the right decision.

If she were to go, what would happen to this place? She looked back at the house she grew up in. The almost rundown house held so many memories; could she really leave them all? Her eyes went back to the slip of paper. But if she were to go then she would finally be able to find him, and get to know him.

Takeshi's hand was on her shoulder again. "Everything will be fine when your gone." He said and she looked up at him. Could he read her mind or was the worry written all over her face?

"Yes, I know. I'm just- I," She said

"Yeah, I know."

The two looked back at the house as Kenichi and Nao came running out. Takeshi's hand fell from her shoulder and Kenichi pulled her into a hug. He held her very tight and swung around a few times before letting her go.

"I'll miss you Shiori" he said.

"Me too," she ruffled his black hair as she spoke.

"Shiori?" Nao said

"Nao?" she replied

"I have this for you." He said as he handed Shiori a pin. This was the pin that her mother always wore. Shiori thought it was a gift from her father to her mother. She carefully took it from Nao.

"Than you, Nao." She said and hugged him quickly.

"Goodbye Takeshi!" Kenichi said as he jumped up to hug Takeshi.

"Goodbye,"

"Take care of the house, and if anyone asks where I've gone off to, tell them that I went on vacation." She said, paused, then added "With Takeshi."

Takeshi opened the door for her before her walked over to the other side. He put the keys in the ignition and looked at Shiori.

"Are you ready?" he asked

She was looking out at Kenichi and Nao, waving. She answered him with out even looking away. "Yes."

He chuckled and stepped on the gas. The car sped off down the old gravely driveway.

-

-

-

She was told that she had to fill out an application to get into the school. She did so quickly as her and Takeshi sat in a café. Takeshi seemed very stiff, and Shiori knew why. This place was crawling with vampires. Level E ones, pureblood ones, and plenty of noblemen. He watched her with a straight back as she filled in her answers with simple, neat, black letters. The coffee beside her steamed and she paused from her work to take a sip now and then. With one question left, she looked up at Takeshi.

"Which should I attend: The day class or the night class?" she asked

"Night class," he answered flatly.

"I think the day class would be better." She looked back down at the page. "I am only half vampire."

He was about to protest, but she filled in the bubble. They never really agreed on things. She stood and he followed.

"Come on let's get this over with." She said

They left the café and walked down the cobble stone street together. Shiori clutched the papers to her chest and kept her head high. She walked carefully, trying her best not to trip on the cobble stones. But because she was thinking so much about not tripping, her foot caught a jagged stone. She stumbled forward, but Takeshi grabbed her arm. He pulled her back up straight, and sighed.

"Try and be careful, Shiori." He said

"I was," she answered

"Really? I would have guessed otherwise." He smirked

The school was in sight so she cut off any more remarks that came to mind. It was just about sunset, and the two saw a crowd of girls surrounding the gate. She resisted rolling her eyes. These were all fan girls. Takeshi and her stopped once they were near the screaming girls, but far enough away that they wouldn't be mauled by them. Shiori heard a girl yelling, and smiled. At least one of these girls could resist the night class students.

"Please move out of the way!" the girl shouted again.

The fan girls moved aside and that is when Takeshi stiffened more then Shiori had ever seen. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. She looked up at him, and then back at the on coming students. They glided down the pathway, some waved at the girls and others looked away in disgust. The girl that Shiori heard yelling earlier was now silent as she watched one with dark brown hair pass. Her eyes narrowed, he was a pureblood. So that's why Takeshi reacted so.

She waited until they passed and grabbed Takeshi's arm. She pulled him along as she made her way to the Chairman's office. This was finally the time, and she hurried to the building. They ran up the stairs and through the halls, until they finally reached the door. Shiori fixed the small bird pin on her shirt before knocking.

"Come in." was her answer

She opened the door and entered the room, Takeshi waited outside.

Inside she was met with a surprised look. The man sitting in the chair looked very similar to her. He had the same blonde hair as her and the same green eyes. They even had similar clothes. He mother used to pick out her clothes when she was young, and she had just grown used to the green long sleeve shirt and dark gray pants.

"Hello," he said "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm her to give you my application." She looked down at the papers

"I see," he looked at the pin, and his eyes widened "Where did you get that pin?"

"It was my mother's." she said

"Who was your mother?"

"Suzume Suoh," she looked at the floor as she answered "She is dead."

"But what are you doing here?" the Chairman asked

"I came here to meet my Father." She said

"Who is that?" he asked

"You," she said

-

-

-

I hope you liked that chapter. And I think I'll keep Yuuki and Zero guardians for a while before I add in all the drama that happened in the manga recently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I hope you still like it.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She didn't expect him to react like he did. She didn't think he would be so emotional. She didn't think he would jump over the table and nearly crush her in a hug. Shiori didn't expect any of this so that is why, when he leaped over his desk, she screamed. Takeshi heard her muffled scream and the clatter of the desk, and assumed the worst. He pulled the door open and was ready to through the man out the window. But what he found was a bit strange. The Chairman had Shiori in a tight hug, his eyes were overflowing with tears and he kept mumbling something that Takeshi couldn't hear.

"I really do have a daughter." He said "A pretty vampire daughter."

"I'm not all vampire," she said as she pulled herself out of his death lock and went to stand beside Takeshi. "Half vampire and half human, is what mother told me."

"Oh, my Suzume!" the tears returned "My lovely Suzume!"

"Sir," Takeshi began. He was trying to get him to stop. All this talk about Shiori's mother may cause her to spiral back into that sad state she'd only just escaped from.

"Who are you?" the tears were suddenly gone.

"Takeshi, sir."

"If you make my daughter cry, you'll pay be my hand."

"Her name is Shiori, not _my daughter_," Takeshi glared at the Chairman.

"Takeshi, calm down," Shiori put her hand on his shoulder.

The Chairman had a knowing smile when he finally sat down again. He looked over Shiori's application, nodding every now and then. "Please sit," he told Takeshi and Shiori. The two sat down in the straight leather chairs placed in front of the Chairman's desk. He looked up,

"You filed for the day class?"

"I'm only half vampire, father." She looked down at her hands.

"Call me daddy!" he laughed "Don't worry the students in the night class are very polite. You'll be fine with them,"

"I don't know," she said

"Takeshi could go with you," the chairman suggested

"Really?" Shiori looked up at her father, then at Takeshi. "Would you?"

"Of course," he answered

"Great!" the chairman clapped "I'll get you uniforms!" He got up from his chair and ran to the door, but before he left he turned back. "There are two empty room in the night class dorms, pick whichever you want."

"You look pale, Shiori," Take shi said

"There will be uniforms," she stammered

"Yes,"

"Mine will have a skirt." She looked up at him. "I hate skirts."

"Don't be so childish," he chuckled "You can sit behind a desk the whole time."

"Maybe, I could ask father for a pair of pants, instead." She said with her hand under her chin.

"Maybe," Takeshi said

"You sound bitter;" Shiori looked at him "is it because you have to go to school again?"

"No," he shot her a look.

She dropped the subject. The dorms were in sight anyway. All of a sudden she got this very strange feeling. It was like butterflies in stomach, but only they were fluttering around in her head. She'd felt this way before, when she first met Takeshi's older brother. She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide and her heart must have been going a million miles an hour. Takeshi turned and watched her with worried eyes.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" he put his hands on her shoulders

"This isn't good" she shook her head "We shouldn't be here."

"Shiori, calm down." Takeshi said

She tried to pull away from him, but Takeshi held her tight. Her fists pounded his chest, and her head was still shaking back and forth. Her eyes were closed now; the tears that she should never shed threatened to fall. Takeshi pulled her to him, holding her against his body. He kept her head nestled into his shoulder, and rocked her back and forth. She gave up then, and cried.

"Shh, Shiori it's alright." He soothed

"No, something bad is here." She wept "We have to leave."

"But we only just got here," Takeshi said "You haven't even had a chance to get to know you father,"

"We have to leave." She said again.

"No, we'll stay." He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. "If anything tries to hurt you, Shiori, I will destroy it."

"It's not safe here."

"You'll be safe with me." He pulled her back to him "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

"Promise?" she repeated

"Yes," he let her step away from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a breath.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi, that was unnecessary" Shiori said

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her along. She blushed, but followed him. She hoped he would stay with her and thought about the room arrangements.

"Takeshi?" he turned his head to look at her but kept walking. "Will you stay with me when I sleep, too?"

"If you wish." He said

"Thank you," she blushed again. What a stupid question to ask. At least she phrased it right…

-

-

-

Chapter 3, a bit short, but whatever. I hope you liked it please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, and I still don't own anything…**

-

-

-

Takeshi pulled Shiori towards the night class dorms. She was still very nervous about this place, and the feeling in her head had only gotten stronger. He stopped them at the door, and looked down at her with a calm look. She sensed his movement and looked up to meet his eyes. His lips then moved into the smallest of smiles, and Shiori's eyes widened. Takeshi hardly ever smiled; she almost melted at the sight. He looked away and knocked on the door. He knew no one would be there, but he was trying to be polite and there was at least one pureblood vampire in their midst. He opened the door when no one came to answer, and pulled Shiori in after him.

The place was enormous. Shiori looked around with her mouth hanging open, but Takeshi tugged her along. He went up the stairs without looking around the house. He went down the halls and looked for an empty room. Shiori needed to rest, he could see it in her eyes. She was drained from the journey here, the meeting with her father, and now with the added stress of what happened outside of the dorms he knew she would be experiencing a bit of exhaustion. Finally he found a room that seemed empty. The bed was made with a plain white bed spread, and the chair, desk, and cabinet were covered by a sheet. He left the suitcase by the cabinet, and went back to Shiori. He pushed her over to the bed and made her sit.

"You need rest, Shiori."

"What? But it's only-" she protested

"You need rest." He went to the desk, then to the chair, pulling the sheets off and sitting down. "I will stay here and wake you when the night class students arrive."

"Takeshi," she looked down at her hands "I really don't like it here anymore."

"Please rest,"

"But, I have this feeling." She didn't want to worry him, but it couldn't be helped "Like the one I had before I met Kisho."

He was there in a second. He pulled her from the bed, and held her face between his hands. The scar on her neck was from his older brother. She came to Takeshi's house to celebrate his sixth birthday. The party was nearly over when Kisho attacked her. Takeshi was so confused, too. Why would his brother do such a thing? Why would his brother harm Shiori? She was just like everyone else. He learned why that very day. When Shiori was lying in a hospital bed, with her heart beating faintly, he knew why his brother did such a thing.

"Shiori looked yummy." His brother said. The brothers were only separated by a year, but Takeshi couldn't comprehend why his brother had fallen under the vampire spell, when he after seeing Shiori so many times hadn't.

"Shiori, you'll be fine." He brushed the hair out of her face. "I won't let anything happen."

"You've already said that Takeshi!" she pushed him away, her hands now holding her head "I don't want to hear you tell me that everything will be okay, when it won't!"

"Shiori," he didn't know what to say.

"Something is here, Takeshi" she said "I don't want to know what it is."

He would have said something, but he heard the front door open. He looked at the window, and saw that it was very dark. Had time gone fast, or was the light playing tricks on him? Both of them stood frozen in their spots as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. All of a sudden the door opened and a happy blond boy came to view.

"Hello, you must be the new students!" he smiled more "My name is Aidou!"

"Very nice to meet you sir, I am Takeshi." He gestured to Shiori "This is Shiori."

"Hello Aidou-sama." Shiori bowed her head.

"Hello Shiori, the chairman told us about you." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are his daughter? His real daughter?"

"Yes," she made a fake smile and took her hand back.

"Come down stairs, Kaname-sempai wants to meet you."

Takeshi nodded his head and followed Aidou out, gesturing Shiori as he went. Down in the main hall, the rest of the group waited. The usual students sat quietly on the couch or stood by the stairs. Shiori shifted closer to Takeshi as she locked eyes with the dark haired pureblood from before. Takeshi politely bowed to the group; Shiori did the same with a small smile.

"Hello, I am Kaname. It's very nice to meet you." He said "I hope you enjoy staying here."

"I'm very sure we will," Shiori said with a node of her head.

""Takeshi," Kaname looked to him, after Shiori and Takeshi introduced themselves. "We have a uniform for you. Unfortunately, yours is still not ready, Shiori."

"Come with us, Takeshi-kun. We will help you with it." A girl said, and most of the group turned to go, but Takeshi protested.

"I must stay with Shiori." He said

"She will be perfectly fine while you are gone, come with us." Kaname said, and Takeshi had no other choice.

"I'll be fine, Takeshi." She waved "I'll wait here."

The remaining vampires in the room gave her a curious look, which she ignored. She walked over to the stairs and sat down. The others carried on their conversation and soon moved out to a different room. Shiori sat quietly on the stairs as she waited for Takeshi. Minutes passed and he still wasn't back. And those girls were probably hanging all over him. That was how it was back at home. All the girls hung on his every word, if he ever talked to them, and did everything they could to be near him. She didn't put herself in the same category as them, because she had known him for a very long time. She knew what he liked and disliked, and she knew how to read between the lines with his limited amount of word choice.

The feeling in her head suddenly picked up, and she sat up straight in an instant. Her head slowly turned to look behind her to the hallway upstairs. She stiffened even more when she felt her legs moving on their own accord. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a frightened look in her eyes as her foot came off the ground and descended on the first stair. She desperately wanted to call out to Takeshi, but her voice was gone. The scream that should have been bubbling up her throat was trapped in her lungs. She tried to grab the banister, but her arms were locked at her side. No one was in the room, and she was slowly making her way up to the hallway.

Her feet increased with speed with each step, and she was nearly at the top now. She looked up from her feet to see the wall of the second floor. She looked down to her left, towards the direction of her room, and saw a door slowly open. She thought it was someone that could help her and tried with all her might to say even one word, but nothing came from the room or her mouth. Instead, she saw a set of stairs going up to yet another floor. She blinked in confusion. What was up there? Where did it lead? Why was it getting so close so fast? She looked down at her feet and found that she was running.

She ran into the room, and the door slammed behind her. She fell to the floor, her body was free from the spell, but her voice was still gone. She stood back up on shaking legs, and tried the door. She shouldn't be surprised but it was locked. Her head fell to rest on the door, and a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes were closed, and the feeling was slowly ceasing in her head. She turned back to the stairs.

It was her only way to go, the door was locked and there might be an exit at the top. She started to head up the stairs with cautious steps and quiet breathing. This was the same flight of stairs that you would see in an office building or a museum, but in a fashion that would only be seen in the fanciest of houses. When she reached the top, another door met her eyes. She went forward, and twisted the doorknob. It made a click as it unlatched from the doorframe, and swung open with a creepy creak. A long hall was behind the door, and at the end of the hall was another door. She sighed, but this door was much different then the others. It was metal, or steel. It looked very cold and menacing. Scary, is what gone through Shiori's mind at first glance.

She walked towards it, completing the length of the hall way faster then she expected. He hand reached for the knob, shaking as it got closer. She closed her hand around it, and turned it clockwise. Her other hand shot to her mouth as a bloodcurdling scream finally bubbled to the surface…

-

-

-

What do you think was behind door number 3? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, I tried not to keep you waiting, but at first I didn't know what to put behind the door. I write all this stuff from the top of my head. I hope you like this one!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Takeshi bolted from the room as soon as he heard the scream. He knew it was Shiori, but he didn't know what could have happened to her. He was panicking as he got to the top of the stairs, and found no trace of Shiori. He raced down to her room and nearly pulled the door off the hinges. But Shiori wasn't there.

"Shiori?!" he called as he stood in the hallway again. "Shiori!"

His head turned to the door that Shiori was pulled to only a few minutes before. He walked towards it slowly, weary of the odd feeling he was getting. His mind flashed to seeing Shiori in the hospital bed when they were young, and he jumped to the door, and ran up the stairs. Strange, the door wasn't locked anymore…

"Shiori!" he shouted again, and opened the second door. He looked into the hallway, and saw a blinding light at the end. He shielded his eyes, but after a moment squinted to see if Shiori was there or not. Different colored lights flashed and swirled in his eyes, and made him dizzy. He collapsed to the ground, holding his head.

"Shiori," he whispered as he blacked out.

-

-

-

When she opened the door, and the scream erupted from her throat, the thing inside turned towards her. Shiori was stunned and stopped screaming at once. The thing came at her, and her eyes widened.

When the thing turned around Shiori was mesmerized, but still afraid. The beautiful woman was all white with blood dripping from her eyes, and the corners of her mouth. The figure was wearing a dress and blood stained the front, but Shiori couldn't make out any specific details of the woman, because of the intense light surrounding her except that one of her eyes was surrounded by a swirling pattern that was the same color as the night sky. The figure's back was bent in an odd direction and Shiori's stomach churned as she though of what could have caused it. She heard Takeshi yelling her name, but couldn't turn; she was hypnotized by the figure in front of her. All of a sudden the figure spoke, and Shiori was lulled into a trace by her voice.

"_You must be careful, little one. This place will not be kind to you." She glided over to Shiori. "This place is dangerous, and you may end up like me if you are not careful."_

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Shiori knew it was Takeshi. The figure looked over Shiori's shoulder at Takeshi, and smiled. _"You must help me, little one."_

Shiori nodded, and the figure placed her hand on her forehead. Shiori's eyes closed, but she could still see the dazzling lights burning behind her eyelids. Images flooded her mind, and Shiori was in so much pain, not only physical pain, but terrible emotional pain as well. All of the figures memories and thoughts were now Shiori's thoughts and memories too, and then Shiori was thrust back to reality. The figure was gone, and the room seemed very dark. Shiori looked around, and couldn't remember how she got to sitting on the ground. She stood up, and turned to the door behind her. Takeshi's body lay limply against the wall.

She rushed towards him, and held his hand. She could see that he was still breathing, and only seemed to be unconscious. She breathed a sigh of relief, but said nothing more. She leaned against the wall next to him, and rested her head against it. She closed her eyes, and an awful image flashed before them. She opened them quickly and looked back at Takeshi. He looked very peaceful there. She smiled and looked away. He came too then.

"Shiori!" he jumped up.

"Takeshi, calm down, I'm fine." She pushed him back against the wall.

"Shiori, what happened? You said you would wait by the stairs." He said worriedly

"I was pulled away." She answered, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"The feeling in my head got really strong, and then my legs started moving by themselves." She looked at him quickly. "My voice didn't work until I opened that door." She pointed at the metal door; that only seemed like an odd design choice to Shiori now.

"What was there?" he asked with the same tone as before. "Why did you scream?"

"I can't remember." She lied. He didn't need to know what she saw. "I woke up over there a few minutes ago."

"Come back down stairs," he stood, pulling her up as well "You'll stay with me until my uniform is finished."

She didn't resist. If she did then Takeshi would ask more question; questions that she wasn't prepared to answer. When they reached the second floor, no one was there. Which Shiori was very thankful for. But once they came down to the front room, every one stared at the two.

"Shiori, are you okay? What happened?" Aidou asked

"Yes, I'm more then fine Aidou-sama. I just found a very big spider in my room." She lied again, but Takeshi played along.

"Very foolish don't you think?" he chuckled

"Not at all, I have had a few run ins with large spiders before." Aidou waved them off "Do not fear, Shiori, they are more afraid of us then we are of them."

"That may now be true for Shiori-chan," Akatsuki said

"I think you may be right, Akatsuki-sama." Shiori said, with a charming laugh. She needed to get them off this topic. She needed to get them to look at someone else.

"Oh, Shiori, you should have seen how Takeshi ran from the room." Ruka said, and Shiori fought the urge to narrow her eyes at the girl "Is he your body guard?"

"He is very close to that Ruka-chan; I hardly get a moment to myself anymore." Takeshi shot her a look this time, but she ignored him and continued to smile.

"Well why don't we finish fixing your uniform Takeshi-kun." Ruka said

"Shiori is coming this time," he said and took Shiori's hand; she tried not to blush as everyone's eyes shot down to the contact.

"Very well," Ruka sounded disappointed. Shiori resisted a satisfied smile. But then the girl looked at Shiori and smiled coyly. "You'll be amazed at how good he will look. Although he looks pretty good now, don't you think?"

Shiori looked at him and noticed that he was wearing white pants and a black button up shirt. This was the opposite from what he usually wore; a white button down shit and dark blue pants. "Yes, I guess he does." She said, hiding her blush again.

"Come on then, I think your uniform may be here too Shiori!" Aidou shouted as he pushed the two off to the room that Takeshi had already been to.

-

-

-

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, sorry for the late update but I got no reviews so I didn't know if anyone likes it or not! Well do you like this story so far, or not? Please tell me…**

**I own nothing**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The hallway was long and the air tense. Shiori walked closely beside Takeshi as they both followed the night class students into a large room. On one wall two cubbies covered by curtains, and on the wall adjacent to each cubby was a picture and a chair. Aidou pulled Takeshi from Shiori before she could absorb the full details of the room, and she was left with a blank look on her face.

"I'm sorry Shiori, but your uniform isn't ready yet." Ruka said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulders. "Maybe you should go to bed and rest. Takeshi-kun was telling me how tired you were earlier."

"No, that's alright, I'm not so tired anymore." Shiori replied. She thought she saw Ruka's eyes narrow a bit, but the girl turned around before Shiori was able to make sure.

Once again her eyes traveled around the room. The bottom half of the walls were painted a very beautiful color of gold and the rest a calming white. She smiled as she saw the ceilings were decorated with paintings of angels and clouds. The ceilings were also very high and one window occupying most of one of the walls had an amazing view of the night sky. The stars were so bright and the moon was full tonight. The room was lit with candles and a huge chandelier. The lights twinkled as she watched them, and she couldn't help but think back to the times her mother had taken her to parties when she was young. The images of the sparkling lights, beautiful dresses, and the sound of all the happy people played in her mind.

"Shiori-chan! Come on, your uniform is here! Don't stand there looking at the lights all night!" Aidou shouted, and Shiori quickly snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry Aidou-sama." She said and took her uniform from his hands.

Being closer now, she saw that it wasn't a cunny at all. It was an area in the wall where a statue must have fitted. The students must have put up these curtains just for Takeshi and Shiori's uniform fitting. She stepped into one of the cubbies and took a deep breath. She never liked wearing these kinds of things, but there were more important issues to think about now. She would have to be very careful here and she wasn't going to waste her time complaining about some uniform. She quickly dressed in the white skirt, black shirt, white jacket outfit and began to tie the red bow around her neck as she exited the cubby. She looked up when she heard no noise and a red came to her cheeks almost immediately. Aidou was nearly drooling and Takeshi's mouth was slack. She saw that he pulled himself together quickly and turned away; Aidou however came and took her hand again.

"Shiori-chan, you look lovely." He said

"Thank you Aidou-sama." She replied.

"The skirt is a bit too long, and the jacket is too big. It will need to be tailored." Ruka said with a finger under her chin. "Shiori, please stand over there and let me fix a few things."

Shiori stood on the little platform and stayed as still as possible until Ruka told her otherwise. Even though Shiori thought the skirt was a bit short, she didn't want to get into a fight with someone this close to her arrival. She'd just have to grin and bear it…

He watched from the counter of the room as she stood on the platform. She stood very still and he could see her shoulders were filled with stress and tension. He tilted his head and sighed as he saw her stiffen when Ruka poked her with a pin. He could have sworn that she was glowing too, but with the odd light in this room he wasn't quiet sure. He turned away and was met with a book. Akatsuki and the green eyed one (Takeshi couldn't remember his name) held books in their hands.

"These are for you and Shiori-chan." One said

"Thank you," Takeshi took the books, nearly dropping one as he felt Kaname come from behind him.

"Excuse me, Takeshi-san, could you answer some questions for me?" he asked

"Of course," Takeshi said back

"Shiori is only half vampire?"

"Yes, he mother was a vampire and her father a human."

"Do you know who her father is?"

"Yes, but it is not mine to tell, sir, Shiori will tell you if she wants." He replied

"If she wants? Does that imply that she is not controlled by pureblood commands?" he asked

"Not in my opinion, sir." Takeshi said

"I see," Kaname said "The Chairman would like to see Shiori in the morning,"

"Very well, thanks you sir,"

-

-

-

Takeshi escorted her up to her room when they were finished with their uniforms. He told her about the meeting with her father in the morning, and said that she should get some rest before seeing him. He asked if she wanted him to stay with her this night, but her answer was that she would be fine and there wasn't any reason for worry anymore. She was okay now; she knew what this place was capable of and was aware of the dangers that lay inside. She would be able to take care of herself, and felt foolish for the way she acted before. When he wouldn't leave her she pushed him towards his room and told him that he needed more rest then her.

"I'll be fine Takeshi, just go sleep. Sleep late; I'll wake you when school starts."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned to her door and opened it. After it was closed she leaned against it and closed her eyes. More images of the woman in the room and the things she went through flashed before her eyes, but Shiori didn't open them. Good and bad things came to Shiori's mind, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She soaked in the information, no matter how horrible it may have been. These were things that she could use later…

When the images slowed to a stop, Shiori went to her suitcase and pulled out something to sleep in. She pulled back the lush white comforter and sheets and climbed into the bed. With a sigh she melted into the pillows and nestled into the cocoon of blankets. But a whisper from the chair Takeshi sat in only hours before caused Shiori's eyes to open again.

"_Hello little one. I see you are not afraid anymore._" The woman from before said. She was just like before, but all Shiori could feel was curiousity.

"What is your name?" Shiori asked as she sat up in the bed

"My name is Kei." The woman said.

"What happened to you? What made you like this?" Shiori asked. It may have been rude, but Shiori needed to know.

"I cannot tell you." Kei said. "You must find out for yourself."

"What will that accomplish?" Shiori asked

"It will save you. But be careful, little one, it is a dangerous road you are taking. Be weary of the ones in your way, they may not be as kind as they seem." And with that the woman disappeared into the air and Shiori was left thinking about the words.

Hearing a noise down the hall, she settled down under the covers again; think that it may have been Takeshi come to check on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the sun to wake her. She would go down to that room again and look out the window. It would be very bright there then, and probably a beautiful sight to behold. Tomorrow she would talk with her father and get to know the night class students better. But would she really fall to the same end as Kei, or would listening to her words truly save her?

-

-

-

When the sun did peak through the window of Shiori's room she was already awake. She got dressed quickly and quietly went down the stairs to her new favorite room. When she opened the door the sun caste wonderful rays of light through out the whole room, making her pause in awe. She could she the sun surrounded by reds and oranges and the lights of the chandelier sparkled even brighter then the night before. She sighed and sat down in the center of the room. Lying on her back she stared at the picture and imagined the angels flying around, hiding behind the clouds laughing as they went. The sun made shadows on the walls, and Shiori found herself think back to when she was very small. She thought back to the times where she would play with Takeshi in the forest, in the early hours of the morning, just like now. The two played wonderful games, full of adventure and danger. It was a wonder she hadn't died during those days…

After a few minutes she got up, took one more look at the window and chandelier and raced back up the stairs to get ready. She was clad in her usual attire but neglected to put the pin in her hair. With the last edition of the bird pin to her shirt she walked out of the room, down the stairs and left the Moon Dorms.

She felt oddly happy today. It must have been because she was alone and was free to think without interruptions. She had people following her for much too long and it was good to just walk away from it for a while. Even if it was only a few more minutes of natural silence, she was very thankful for it. It may have even been the sun on her face and the birds chirping and singing their songs, or the leaves on the trees swaying in the breeze that put her in such a good mood. Whatever it was made her sigh at the peace around her, and made the time pass quickly on her way to the Chairman's office.

Her feet made soft sounds on the ground as she walked through the empty, quite halls. With her hands stuffed in her pockets and her eyes glued to the ground she proceeded down the corridor, memorizing the steps it took to reach the room that she'd probably see many times during her stay here. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Taking one of her hands from her pocket, she knocked on the door and waited for the reply to enter.

"Come in," the Chairman's happy voice echoed from the room.

She turned the doorknob with a slight smile on her face. She stepped in, and the ghost of a smile vanished, replaced with the polite emotionless expression she'd worn so many times when meeting new people. In the seats her and Takeshi occupied the day before sat the girl from the gates and a boy with silver hair. The girl had turned in her seat to look at Shiori, and had a pleasant smile. The boy stayed facing the Chairman.

"Shiori! I'm so glad you came!" the chairman yelled as he jumped from his chair and ran over to her. He hugged her tightly, swaying back and forth as he did the day before.

"Takeshi told me that I was to see you today." She said as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet Yuuki and Zero, I adopted them when they were very young." He smiled

Shiori couldn't help but be shocked, but calmed down quickly. She plastered a fake smile to her lips and bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you both." She said

"Hello Shiori, the Chairman was just telling us a bit about you." Yuuki said as she approached Shiori.

"I can't imagine what he must be saying, he barely know about me himself. I only just arrived yesterday." Shiori chuckled.

Yuuki laughed before turning to the boy that Shiori assumed was Zero. "Zero stand up and introduce yourself!" she shouted.

With a sigh the boy stood and stuck out his hand. She took it immediately, and shook it the way that Takeshi's father always instructed her to do. _With a firm grip and steady shake _she repeated in her mind. The boy seemed a bit shocked that she had such a handshake, but only seemed so for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Zero." He said and sat back down.

"You will see lots of them while you're here. They protect the day class students from the night class." The chairman answered.

"I see," Shiori said

"Where is your friend, Takeshi?" he asked

"He is asleep." She said "He hasn't been getting very much sleep lately, so I told him to stay in the Moon Dorm while I was here."

"How do you like the Night class students?" the Chairman asked

"They are all very nice, I'm sure I'll get along with them just fine." Shiori lied. Some seemed a bit odd in her mind, and she made a mental note to stay away from them as much as she could.

"That's good, that's good," the Chairman mumbled as he looked out the window. "I'm glad you're having a good time here, Shiori."

"Well, I should be going." Shiori said as she bowed again "Takeshi will be worried if I stay too long. He's probably already awake, if I know him."

"Goodbye Shiori," Yuuki waved.

"Goodbye, I'll see you tonight I'm sure." She said as she turned to the door.

"Yeah, we'll see you then!" Yuuki shouted again as the door closed.

-

-

-

Kind of boring, I know, but no one has disagreed with the other chapter yet…Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, I hope you like it…**

**I own nothing.**

-

-

-

It was odd here, in the Moon Dorms, during the day. Shiori sat around most of the day waiting for someone to wake up, or night to finally fall. She read a few books, ate some food, and explored her new home. It was what her whole day consisted of, until she heard someone coming down the stairs. Her eyes looked up from her current story, and traveled to the stairs. She caught sight of Shiki, the red haired boy she had seen on occasion. He walked over to the couch across from her and sat down. They both sat in silence for a long moment.

"Shiori," he said as he nodded once.

"Shiki-san," she nodded too

He glanced at the book "A very good choice." He said

"Thank you." She made a fold on the corner of the page, delicately, and shut it. "May I ask why you are awake?"

"You are too loud." He stated flatly

"Oh, my apologies."

"Why are you awake?" he asked

"I was called by the Chairman, this morning."

"For what?"

"To met Yuuki and Zero."

He nodded, and after another moment of silence asked "How did you get those?" he said motioning to the scars under Shiori's eye.

"By a vampire, when I was young." She said, not fazed at all. "This one too," she moved her hair out of the way."

"Yes, I heard that you are only half vampire. How much different is it?" he asked

"Well, the sun doesn't bother me, and I heal much faster than a human would. Unfortunately I smell like a human to some vampires. I don't know what other thing could be different about me, though." She said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Interesting," he nodded "So you could stand out in the sun without getting a sunburn?"

She chuckled a bit "Yes, I suppose so, Shiki-san."

"You and Takeshi-san seem very close," he said

"Yes, we are best friends, like you and Rima-san." Shiori said

"How is it that you know each other?" he asked

"Our mothers were friends; his father was like a father to me." She shrugged "I guess we became so close because of our parents."

"You didn't know your father as a child?"

"No," she hesitated, was he really someone to say this to? "I met him after my mother died."

"Oh," he seemed stiff "I'm very sorry, it wasn't my business to bring that up."

"No, no it's alright, you didn't know."

"That is a very beautiful pin," he said as he stood "I'm going back to bed, sorry to interrupt your reading."

"Thank you, goodnight." She said as she watched him leave. She looked down at the pin, attached to her shirt, once he was out of sight. It brought a faint smile to her lips.

It was always strange how she got along so well with boys. She was friends with most of the boys in her old town, and only a select few of the girls. She wasn't extremely tomboyish, and wasn't a girly-girl, so how was it that she ended up with the group of friends that she had?

She shook the thought from her mind and went back to her book.

-

-

-

He heard her as she knocked on his door lightly. He rolled over, covering his ears with one of the many pillows on his bed. She may have knocked again, but he didn't hear her, he was already half asleep. She opened the door, and peaked in. She saw his form, huddled under the blankets, and couldn't help but smile. She stepped inside, and closed the door with a light click. She placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him just a bit. He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear. She nudged him again.

His hand shot out and grabbed her own, pulling her onto the bed with him. She was too shocked to even move, to shocked to even breathe. The sheets settled around them, and Takeshi pulled Shiori closer. She sighed, nearly giving way to the warmth and comfort of sleep. But with a crash from down stairs, Shiori was alert once again.

"Takeshi, it's time for school." She said

"Just a few more minutes." He sighed

"We can't be late," she said as she began unraveling herself from Takeshi.

He sighed and rolled away, but started to lose his balance as he got closer to the edge. Looking for something solid to prevent his fall, he reached out, grabbing Shiori's wrist again. Takeshi's solid object faltered as she fell from the bed. His instincts kicked in, and he turned as he fell. As she was pulled from the bed, Takeshi managed to land on top of her, producing a muffled sound from her. Without hesitation, Takeshi's head settled between Shiori's shoulder and neck.

"Takeshi?" she whispered

No answer.

"Takeshi?" she repeated "You better not be asleep."

He turned his head, and she stiffened. She could feel his breath on her neck, his lips only millimeters from her skin.

"Takeshi?" she said in a shaky whisper

He whispered something, and she could almost feel it against her flesh. She tried to get her hands under him, and push him off but the muscles in her arms seemed like jelly. With his every breath, her strength decreased, and she was close to giving up completely when suddenly the door opened.

-

-

-

**I'm not updating until I get at least 4 reviews. That's not so much, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I'm so happy too, because all you people reviewed, and alerted, and favored! Thank you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favored!**

-

-

-

Shiori was about to give up completely when suddenly the door opened. Her head slowly turned, fearing what she may see. Her eyes finally locked on the object and widened considerably. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could feel the color, only a few minutes ago too much, leave her face. Because there in the doorway stood the Chairman.

His face was just as shocked as hers, and she felt her heart sink when it changed to anger. Her limbs snapped back into action, and she pushed Takeshi off with a power that surprised even her. The collision with the floor finally woke Takeshi up with a start. With a hand on his head and a scowl on his face he sat up. He looked as though he was going to shout, but when he saw the Chairman in the doorway, and remembered the situation he had been in only moments ago, his face paled just as quickly as Shiori's.

"What are you two doing?!" the chairman shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

"Takeshi was asleep, I came to wake him and he fell off-" Shiori tried to explain, but the Chairman cut her off, and came forward.

"This is a school, and I will not let you engage in this sort of thing with my daughter!" the Chairman said as he pulled Takeshi to his feet by his collar.

Shiori stiffened as he shouted. It wasn't like she was afraid of him, it was the things he was shouting that made her react so. She looked at the doorway to see all of the night class standing there. Most of them held no expressions, but then others held a hand to their mouth, or snickered at the predicament she was in. She looked back to her father and Takeshi, and saw the two glaring at each other.

She couldn't take it anymore. The air was filled with so much tension that it was suffocating. Her shoulders refused to settle and her heart was going so fast that it made her dizzy. She could hear each beat in her ears, and shuddered at the thought of the others in the room knowing this as well. She needed to get out of this room, out of the stare of all these people. She looked away from her father and Takeshi, burning a hole in the floor instead. Takeshi noticed her movement, and his eyes flickered to her form quickly.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding sir, but Shiori tells nothing but the truth. I fell from the bed, and fell on top of her." He started into the Chairman's eyes, "If you'll excuse me, we must get to class."

The Chairman threw him away like a dead rat. Takeshi stumbled only a little and grabbed the uniform from its spot on the chair. Slinging it over his arm, he walked towards the door quickly, pulling Shiori along just as fast.

-

-

-

They hurried to the gates, both with embarrassed looks on their faces. Shiori tried to escape the look of all the day class girls, and the two guardians. She pulled her wrist from Takeshi's grasp, and quickened her pace. The crowd parted as the two hurried through, all the girls staring at the new boy on campus. Shiori was took focused on getting away to noticed their looks though. Then Yuuki stepped in her path.

"Hello Shiori, the Chairman just went in to see you and Takeshi-san." She said

"Hello Yuuki-san," Shiori looked behind her quickly, seeing several forms coming down the dirt path "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry please excuse me." She stepped around the shocked girl, and continued with the same quick strides as before.

She didn't hear Takeshi following, and looked back to see him talking to some of his new fan girls, and Yuuki. She saw Zero standing against the wall, glaring at Takeshi, and sighed. This was not turning out well…

She looked back at the road in front of her. She felt her nose start to burn, and gritted her teeth. She was not going to cry, there was no reason too! But her vision started to get blurry, and she was losing sight of her goal. She started to run, hoping it would get her to the school before the tears started to spill down her checks. She collided with the old wooden door with a thud, and pushed it open quickly. She walked down the hall much slower now, wiping the water from her eyes. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times. She saw the door to the classroom, that Aidou had mentioned during her uniform fitting, and entered without hesitation.

The room was very dark, and she felt a sense of comfort in it. The tables were set up in a way that reminded her of a college lecture hall instead of a high school. She looked around the room with a curious eye, looking for the space that held the best chance of her being over looked. Up in the corner, closest to the wall. She made her way up the isle, sweeping her hand across the tables lightly. She liked how the wood felt under her fingers, and smiled at the thought of her few minutes of alone time. She sat down and waited.

-

-

-

They came soon enough, and Shiori was bombarded with questions as soon as they did. She answered everything truthfully and with only a few words. It was better to get them satisfied then to have them wanting to know all the time and never giving her a moment of peace. Takeshi came in later then the others, his face flushed. Shiori looked away as she realized why. He sat down beside her and both utter not a single word to each other. Finally the teacher came in and the lessons began. Shiori focused all her attention on his words, trying to forget about the incident. It wasn't even that bad, and she'd already blown it out of proportion. But what did the night class students think about her when they came upon the scene? How did they see her now?

If she confided in Takeshi like she always did, he would tell her exactly the opposite of what she wanted to hear. His words may have helped her in some conditions, but right now they would only cause her further stress. His gentle hand that would ease her pain in some situations would burn on contact in this case. She didn't know what to do to get these thoughts out of her head, so she had to _grin and bear it _just like Takeshi's father told her to do as a child.

The class was dismissed at about 2 in the morning, a normal time for them, but Shiori was exhausted. She needed to get some sleep and have time alone to clear her head. But as she collected her things and prepared to leave, Takeshi took her hand.

"I'm sorry Shiori," he tried to take her books, "I'll take you to get something to eat."

"No," she took her things a bit too roughly "I'm tried, you go with some of the girls you talked with earlier." She spat

"They're asleep, Shiori." He commented

She had nothing to say to that, so she tried to step past him and leave the room, but once again her path was blocked. She clutched her books harder, and looked at him with a terrible glare. "Takeshi, please"

"Are you alright, Shiori?" he asked, a very concerned look on his face

"Yes, I'm just tired" she said "Please let me by."

"Are you sure, you look-" she cut him off

"Can you just leave me alone! I can't think with you hovering over me all the time!" He was shocked, and Shiori took this opportunity to get past him. She ran through the door and out into the hall. She made her way to the old wooden door she ran into before class, and pushed her way out into the night air. She looked to the Moon Dorms, then behind her. Takeshi still hadn't left the classroom yet, and she didn't want to be found at the dorms easily by him. She headed for the woods instead.

-

-

-

If felt like she'd been running for hours. Her lungs burned and her legs were numb. In the distance she saw an old lonely house. With sleep on her mind she put the last of her strength into her legs and headed for the house. She pounded on the door, but heard no answer. She opened the door and entered the house. It was had a very homely feeling to it, and she looked around the small house with curious eyes. Little objects, probably full of sentimental meaning lined the walls. Comforting colors decorated the walls, and a window at the end of the house claimed Shiori's attention. She stumbled forward, and stared outside. Even though she was surrounded by trees outside, the window portrayed a beautiful meadow. The grass outside was a sandy color and tall green trees lined the perimeter of the meadow. Far off in the distance Shiori could see the ocean, a body of water so blue that she wondered if this window was a painting instead. She reached forward and instead of glass or canvas he hand went through. A liquid substance ran down her arms and she panicked a bit. She tried to pull her arm free but she was stuck. She looked around the room frantically, searching for something to help her. She looked back at her arm to see it sinking deeper into the scene. She looked behind her again, and saw Kei.

She stood at the door of the house, light spilling in behind her. Her light illuminated the whole house, and Shiori felt a sense of calm sweep over her. Kei glided over to Shiori, her back making a sickening crack when she stopped. She placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder and gave a slight push.

"What are you doing!?" Shiori's calm disappeared quickly as she sunk deeper into the window.

"_Do_ _not worry little one, you are safe. Past these walls is a different word. This world will show you the questions that trouble you so._" Kei said

"Questions? But I thought that I must answer them myself?" she said, most of her body eaten by the window now.

"_You will see_." And with that Kei disappeared, just as the rest of Shiori was swallowed.

-

-

-

5 more reviews and you'll have an update. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Well. I didn't get all the reviews that I wanted but I saw some old friends again! Thanks again for the review, you know who you are! **

**I own nothing…**

-

-

-

For a split second she was stuck in between worlds. Her body felt cold and her mind fuzzy. If she had time to breath her lungs probably would have filled with the mysterious substance surrounding her, but as soon as she realized where she was she was thrust back into a breathable atmosphere. She was tossed out from the portal and out into a forest. She fell down to the ground with a thud. Landing on her back the wind was knocked out of her, and she needed time to recover before inspecting her surroundings. She took deep breaths and had her eyes closed tightly. The fact hadn't registered yet, but she was cold. Very cold.

She sat up quickly once she finally understood why her teeth began to chatter. Her muscles protested with the movement, but she pushed through the discomfort and looked around. If it wasn't for the snow, and the fact that Kei had told her that she was going to another world, she would have thought she was still in the Cross Academy forest. The sun shined through the thin clouds, and the snow was a dazzling white. She stared in awe for a moment before jumping to her feet and wiping off as much snow as she could. The trees seemed different somehow, but she could put her finger on it. They looked smaller, younger. But she gave it no more thought, and continued to look around. If this was a new world, she wanted to see what was so different.

She began to walk around, weaving in between the trees and stepping through the fallen branches with heavy feet. She felt no danger here, but an odd sounding snap soon alerted her to otherwise. She froze in place and hardly dared to breath. The sleep was gone from her eyes, replaced with complete alertness and careful observation. A shadow in the opposite direction caught her eye; she turned to find the piece of information that would change her thoughts about everything.

-

-

-

He was shocked that she yelled at him, but he couldn't really blame her. She'd been up all day, and he had just caused her to endure a terribly embarrassing situation. The slam of a door brought him back from his thoughts, and he rushed out of the room, fearing Shiori would get herself into more trouble. He bolted out through the door and looked around. He saw no sign of Shiori, but she was a fast runner, maybe she already made it to the Moon Dorms. He tightened his grip on his books and headed for the dorms with a quick pace.

When he finally reached his destination he was met with the stares of all the night class students. He looked away from them and headed up the stairs without a word. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway to Shiori's room. He felt bad for causing her this trouble, but how was he suppose to know what would happen after? He was never very good at apologizing and Shiori knew this. She was able to find his apology from one stray look. If he ever opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out, she knew what he meant. He didn't know how she could do this, but since the first time he met her at one of his parent's parties, he knew she was a different kind of vampire. He was correct of course, but he only thought that it was true for him until one of his cousins's pointed out the same fact. Although Takeshi was young, and educated in proper noblemen ways, he still felt a prang of emotion run through him. At the time he thought that maybe he was catching a cold, but now he knew that it was jealousy.

He knocked on the door lightly at first, before taking the door knob in his right hand. When no answer came he called out, worry setting in. Still no answer. Pulling the door open quickly he came to find it empty. His eyes widened and his mouth went slack. Shiori wasn't here. He turned quickly and ran back down the stairs. His heart was going much to fast considering the situation. His mind was racing picturing way to many possible outcomes. Where could she have gone?

He found himself at the school again. If she didn't go to the dorm, then did she go into the woods? He headed off in that direction, pushing aside the branches that got in his way. He could see traces left behind by her in the muddy soil. He could see a clearing out in the distance, a small little house surrounded by fog centered in the middle. He quickened his pace again, and ran towards the house. He was almost there when the fog got thicker. It was so thick that he couldn't see the house anymore. He walked through it blindly feeling for the house, shocked when his hand collided with bark. He turned back, hoping to see the house again, but the clearing was empty. The fog was gone, and he was standing on the opposite side of where he started.

How was the house gone? It was there only a minute ago. He was completely shocked, and very confused. He leaned back against the tree behind him, a bird chirped by his ear. He looked up to see a Cardinal perched in a branch. Its chirp was odd, almost fake. He cocked an eyebrow at the bird, it tilted its back. Suddenly the bird spoke.

"The portal will return in time." It said with monotone voice

Takeshi backed away a bit, shocked at the bird's display of power. But he had seen stranger things. "Portal?"

"She will return in time." It added

"She?" Takeshi asked

"The one with marks."

Takeshi's eyes widened. The Bird was talking about Shiori. Who else could it be? Shiori had gone missing, had scars(marks) on her face, and had ended up around here before his arrival. He turned to look back at where the house use to sit, questions running through his head. Not even a full second had passed before Takeshi turned back to the Bird. But the Bird was gone from the branch. A sigh escaped his throat. Now he was even further from finding Shiori. From what the Bird had said, the portal would return soon, so he sat down at the base of the tree and waited.

-

-

She turns, eyes locking on the object coming towards her. Her heart must have stopped, along with her thought process. She stood frozen in place fear running through her veins. The vampire had eyes that glowed an eerie red, piercing her very core. His teeth were bared, gleaming with a menacing look. He was crouched down and ready to pounce at her. But she was too afraid to even defend herself, and she didn't know why. She had faced plenty of bloodthirsty vampires before, and none had given her such a terrible feeling. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he edged closer, and finally she snapped. The fear suddenly turned to anger and she bared her own teeth. They both stood in similar positions, ready to attack.

The fight began.

-

-

-

The sun was coming through the trees, and Takeshi stayed in his place at the base of the tree. He sat holding a small flower in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. It was a dandelion, one of Shiori's favorite flowers. He found it odd that it was because it was a weed instead of a flower, but she never seemed fazed by the fact. He found her collecting them in his fields during spring at the early hours of the morning. She weaved them into her hair, and made crowns for him when they were young. A smile came to his lips as he thought about those days.

he always had a picture of her in his most fond memories. He only hoped that he was in her memories too, but he didn't really count on it. Most of his time was spent with her, only because he felt so relaxed around her. Some of his other friends didn't feel the same way about Shiori, they felt stiff and very thirsty. It was how his brother attacked her at one of his parties, it was why she had to walk around with that scar on her neck. A reminder of how she was different. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

His hand twitched and crushed the flower. Whenever he thought of that time he felt responsible. All he tried to do now was protect her, and he failed. She was missing, and could very well be hurt, and it was all because of him. But her temper was too quick when she was tried, she needed her sleep, while he could function on minimum rest. It was usually him that woke her up and deprived her of her sleep. He would come to her window and call her out, bringing her on some crazy misadventure.

He picked another dandelion and looked up to the trees. Sighing and shaking his head he returned his gaze to the weed. He only hoped that she was okay.

-

-

-

**Okay, so that's all for now. Sorry for the wait, but exams are finally over and I had all day to work on this. I hope you liked it, Please review! Oh, and I won't update until I get 3 REVIEWS… **


	10. Chapter 10

**I got my three reviews, and have over 1000 hits for this story! That is more hits then any other story I have, thank you all so much! Thanks for reviewing, reading, favoring, or even just looking! It's helped me a lot!**

**I own nothing…**

-

-

-

She stumbled through the forest, the snow making her feet cold and sore. Her arm was bleeding, and must have been dislocated, but she treaded on through the trees. The level E vampire had run away, and she was chasing it, hoping to finish the fight. Her muscles ached to lash out and her mind screamed to allow the request, her bones cracked in anticipation with each step. She needed to find this vampire, and fight him. He was her only source of relief, her only way to pour out all of her anger. But something must have appeared behind her during the fight, for the vampire's eyes widened and he fled off into the foliage. She turned bitterly to see what had caused the interruption, but found nothing.

She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She hugged her body in the cold, willing herself to calm down and forget. The urge to fight was too much, and she didn't know what was causing it. Her mind raced with the possible ways to kill the vampire that dared to cross her path, and her heart jumped with each sound in the trees around her. These instincts were such a curse. Shiori's head fell into her hands, her body was shaking slightly.

"What is happening to me?" she said to herself.

Once again she was consumed by darkness, and surrounded by silence. She felt lighter then air, but the weight of loneliness crashed down on her. The cold wind blew right through her, chilling her entire body. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled her hands away from her face. She felt a tickle of warmth on her cheek, and lifted her fingers to touch it. It felt sticky, and once inspecting it she realized why. Blood. Blood dripped from her eyes, just like Kei. She tasted iron in her throat, and panicked. A sob escaped her lips.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" someone behind her asked

"No," she whispered without turning.

-

-

-

She sat straight in her crystal incrusted thrown. Hands folded neatly in her lap, and eyes downcast at the feet of the man speaking to her parents. He was another king from another village, and wanted to arrange a marriage for his eldest son. This put her in a terrible situation. Since she was also the eldest daughter and heir to the thrown of the Suoh family, it was her fate to take this place.

"You make a wonderful case, sir. I have been looking for a good suitor for my daughter for some time now." Her father said

"Thank you," the king bowed "I have heard many things about your daughters and felt that Suzume would be a perfect match for my son."

"Excellent!" her father snapped his fingers "Prepare for the wedding, this must be done quickly."

"But father," Suzume protested, she had many things to disagree about this.

"Hush, Suzume, this is a matter not up for discussion. Am I clear?" he said to her sternly.

"Yes father," she looked back down at the ground defeated.

"Go off to bed, you need your rest." He said as he motioned her away with his hand.

"Goodnight," she bowed to the other king standing at the base of the small set of stairs. He bowed back and she left the room through a secret door behind the golden chairs.

She walked as fast as she could down the halls to her room. Her heavy dress slowed her down and her high shoes made her feet hurt. But finally she found her room and entered it quickly. She closed the door with a sigh and sat down on the bed. She pulled off her shoes and rested for a few minutes. She placed her hand on her check and blushed as an image flashed through her head. Kaien Cross. With his stunning green eyes and charming smile it was no surprise that he was able to sweep the young princess off her feet. She met him some weeks ago at a party and couldn't get him out of her thoughts. She heard a knock at the window, and she jumped from the bed and hurried over.

Sitting in the tree with his dazzling smile was Kaien. He held a single rose in his hand, and his eyes sparkled. She gave him a sweet smile and accepted the rose with a small thank you. She allowed him in and the two sat down on her bed. He talked for a while, but stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She looked down at her hands. "Father has arranged a marriage for me; it will take place any day."

"Oh, and do you know who you will marry?" the boy said as he straightened his glasses.

"A vampire prince to the east." She mumbled "But I do not want to marry him, I have another in mind?"

"Another, how scandalous! A princess like yourself having thoughts like that!" he laughed.

"Please Kaien," she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"May I ask who?" he leaned forward.

She paused and looked up at him. Was he so clueless or was he playing tricks on her? "You Kaien."

"Me?" he pointed at himself, a look of mock shock on his face. "I'm honored princess."

"Would you accept? Take me away from here before my father finishes the wedding?" she pleaded.

"Yes of course, but I'm afraid I can't." he looked down, his happy mood gone and replaced with seriousness.

"Why not?!" she asked

"I came to tell you that I must leave, my work entails much moving."

"You're leaving?" tears came to her eyes. Her head fell into her hands and she nearly cried out.

"Please don't cry princess." The young chairman said as he patted her back awkwardly.

"Don't call me princess," she looked up at him, a though popping into her head. "Please call me Suzume, and allow me one night with you."

He was shocked. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened considerably. "What?"

"Please one last night together," she begged.

He thought for a long moment. He did have very strong feelings for Suzume and it hurt him to see her like this. He didn't want to leave her alone in the hands of her parents and to the mercy of this arranged marriage. He looked up at her, the answer definite in his head. He could see that she meant what she said, and he couldn't deny her much.

"Alright Suzume, one night." He said as he moved forward slowly.

Their lips met and neither could conceive what could possibly happen in allowing this event.

-

-

-

Okay well end of chapter 10! And if you didn't figure it out that was the chairman and Shiori's mother. Please review; the next chapter will probably have lots of action!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a bit late; I needed a bit of time to develop a good twist. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the readers and reviewers out there!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Lucky her father's plans for marriage were delayed. She had a few more weeks of waiting and in those weeks she discovered something. She was pregnant. Her position as a respectable princess would be shattered if anyone found out, and she dreaded to think about it. Although she was overjoyed with the thought of carrying the Chairman's child, she was very worried about what would happen if her father found out. So Suzume came up with a clever little plan to get herself out of all the things she hated most about her family status. Runaway.

She packed a bag of simple necessities and bided her time wisely. Her father was so preoccupied with connecting the two families that he never even noticed her daughter's disappearance. It was her younger sister, Kei, that notified her father. It was days after she had successfully escaped the palace when he found out too, but he didn't believe it. He spent days combing the entire castle for her, but eventually he gave up. Now it was Kei who would be wed to the Prince from the east.

Suzume walked along the dirt roads for some time. She felt an odd sense of freedom in it, and almost preferred it. She no longer had to wear those uncomfortable shoes and her feet didn't start to hurt until late in the night. She walked past a village, and around a rice field, avoiding as many eyes as she could. She didn't look like a princess because she was able to get her hands on some of her servants normal clothing, but she had to make sure that she wouldn't be recognized as the vampire princess and heir to the thrown of Suoh. She slept in a hollowed out tree when she saw the sun peak over the hill tops. If felt a bit strange, but she really didn't mind it at all. She was never suited for princess life anyway.

It would be weeks later that she finally made it to the town her and her baby would live happily in. It would also be only a few days before Suzume saw the Chairman again. If it had been any other circumstance she would have run and told him that she was going to have a baby, but he was in a situation that made Suzume's heart break. There in the center of a field, her beloved Kaien fought a group of vampires. With the skill he possessed in using his sword she could tell that this was the job that he talked about. She felt betrayed and used all of a sudden, and a cry made it way up her throat. Unfortunately it was after the last swing of the Chairman's sword, and he heard it as clear as day. She saw him look her way and tried to hide behind the tree she was leaning against. She closed her eyes tight and prayed that he hadn't seen her, but when she felt a hand on her wrist and a strong tug she knew she would be the next to meet his blade.

"Suzume?" he asked completely stunned "What are you doing here, your miles away from the castle."

"I ran away, I was not going to marry that prince." She said keeping her gaze at the ground.

"Is that so?" he noticed her uneasiness, and glanced back at the battlefield behind him. "Suzume, I-"

"You killed them! Why did you kill them?!" she nearly screamed, eyes finally locking with his and containing a fiery anger.

"It is my job Suzume, a job that I fell most shamed to have." She was shocked at his answer, too shocked to say anything else. "It is something that I was forced into, and something that I do not enjoy doing. I do not enjoy killing creatures from the race that the woman I love is from." He looked at the ground.

"Why not runaway?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek. Her anger towards him was gone, and the betrayal gone with it.

"I can't, they will always find me. I cannot leave this life, it is my obligation as a, a vampire hunter."

"Kaien," she moved closer to him, standing on her toes. "I probably won't see you ever again," she kissed him. It was long but bittersweet. She pulled away, grabbed her things and ran off into the direction she planned to go in the first place. "I love you," she called back as she waved to him.

"I love you too, Suzume." He waved back a sad smile graced his lips. She was right; he probably wouldn't see her ever again…

-

-

-

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" someone said from behind Shiori.

"No," she answered without looking. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and pulled away. She wiped the blood from her eyes and mouth, and stood. Turning to the person behind her she kept her face definite. "I don't need your help; I can take care of myself."

"Really? A beautiful girl like yourself weeping in the forest at night, you couldn't possible need my help." The man said. He hand dazzling blue eyes that pulled Shiori in and blond hair that sparkled with each graceful movement. She was stunned for a moment, and the man took this opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Tetsuo, and who might you be?" he took her hand and kissed it, much like Aidou did when first meeting Shiori.

She pulled her hand away, snapping out of his charm quickly. "Why should I tell you?"

"It was our fate to meet, Miss. How else would I have found you here in the woods?" he winked at her "Please tell me your name, so that I may have something to say when I dream of you when I sleep."

She pulled back, only still listening because he said something about fate. Could this be the man that Kei said would answer her questions? She cringed at the thought.

"I will only tell you my name if you tell me something I need to know." She said keeping her distance from the man.

"Anything for you," he said

"Do you know anyone by the name of Kei? She had long hair and," she couldn't find any other words that would help.

"Kei? Yes I know a Kei! She is the princess of the Suoh clan, her sister went missing a few days ago, Princess Suzume I think."

"What?!" her mother, a princess, and now Kei was her aunt?! "Take me to the castle, now." Shiori said

"But you still haven't told me your name."

"Shiori, now take me to the castle." She said

"Anything for you, Shiori." He said her name gritted her teeth as he took her hand and pulled her through the snow.

-

-

-

Finally after hours of Tetsuo talking her ear off, they arrived at the castle. It was nearly day, and Shiori could see that Tetsuo didn't like the sun very much. As day got closer he talked slightly less and his pace quickened. She saw guards standing outside of the gate and smiled. She cracked her knuckled behind her back and walked up to the guards with a confused look.

"Excuse me, sirs; I think my friend and I are lost. Could you please tell me where we are?"

"You are in Aurora. This is the Palace of the Suoh family, it getting late run on home now." One of the guards said with a small smile.

"Thank you very much." She placed her hand on his shoulder, tapping his pressure point in the process, he fell to the ground and Shiori quickly did the same to the other guard. "Quick put on one of the uniforms." She said to Tetsuo as she pulled the long shirt from the first guard and the belt holding his sword. She placed the helmet on her head after putting on the shirt and strapping on the belt, securing the sword in place.

"How did you learn to do that?" Tetsuo asked

"I had self defense lesson when I was young." She said as she moved to open the door. "My teacher said that I was good at using the pressure points to my advantage. What do you think?" she smiled at him from behind the helmet.

"I think that you are a very dangerous woman." He laughed as they walked through the gate and down the long hall way.

"Shh, we must blend in." Shiori whispered.

"Oh course."

They slipped down a hallway and into some rooms, most were empty but if they encountered anyone they pretended to be mere guards passing by. It worked very well; most people didn't even give them a second look. When the two got to a hallway leading in tow different directions they decided to split up. Shiori went to the left and Tetsuo went to the right.

She heard a familiar voice and stopped. She hid behind the doorway and looked into the room slowly. A man sat on his thrown and a young girl sat beside him, another man stood in front of them and Shiori's breath hitched in her throat. It was the man that killed her mother. The vampire hunter was much younger and had a lot less scars, but she knew it was him. His eyes were exactly the same, hard and cold. Although here he looked like a prince. She looked back at the girl sitting in the chair and couldn't really tell who it was, but when she spoke the answer was clear. It was Kei.

"Of course father." Kei said "It would be an honor to marry this man."

"Good, then you will take the place of your sister. The wedding will commence the day after tomorrow.

"Thank you, your majesty." The hunter disguised as a prince said

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other for a moment." The king said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

Shiori watched as the vampire hunter stood up straight and walked over to Kei. He leaned in very close to her face and said something that Shiori couldn't hear. Kei looked very frightened, and Shiori assumed it was from something that the man said. She looked like she was about to say something, but the hunter took out a knife and held it under Kei's throat, Shiori was about to jump out and tear the man to pieces but she felt a cold sensation on her back. She turned around and noticed a painting on the wall. It was the same as the one in the house that pulled her into this world. She tried to get away from it but it had already started to pull her inside. She could have screamed but it would have alerted the vampire hunter to her eavesdropping. Quicker then before she was plunged into the in between world. With no time to breath she fell back into the old house back in the Cross Academy forest.

She sighed and pounded the ground. She got to her feet and made her way to the door quickly, hoping to find Kei back at the moon dorms. She stumbled out of the house and looked around. Sitting at the base of a tree was Takeshi. He looked shocked to say the least, but he jumped to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Shiori!" he pulled her into a hug "What happened?" he pulled away and looked her up and down, her scratches and bruises worrying him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him

"Yes," he looked at her again "Are you?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you ask me?" he seemed confused

"You look, sad?" she couldn't quiet tell.

"You were missing for nearly an hour, I was worried about you." He said

"Worried? There was no need to be." She said as she turned to the direction of the dorms.

"No reason, that house disappeared and then reappeared! How was I not suppose to worry about you?"

"I can take care of myself, Takeshi."

"It doesn't seem that way to me, your hurt." He took her wrist "What happened?"

"I got into a fight." She winced as he touché her injured shoulder. "Be careful, please, that hurts."

"It's dislocated." He grabbed the upper part of her arm and moved up. A crack echoed through the trees and Shiori bit her lip, trying not to cry out. "Sorry," he said as he took off his uniform coat and draped it over her. He untied the ribbon around her neck and gave it to her so tat she could wipe any blood or dirt from her face.

"Thank you,"

"Come on it's nearly day, you need to sleep." He walked away and she followed behind him quickly.

-

-

-

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it. I won't update until I have 4 more reviews. Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is a bit late, I had lots of school work to do and couldn't quiet get to this. Anyway, chapter 12, I hope you like it!**

-

-

-

It had taken her weeks to get here, but it was the perfect place. The small town was nestled in a valley with a beautiful ocean nearby. Small but nice looking homes littered the area, and Suzume was overjoyed to find this little village. She stood at the top of a hill looking down on the scene. Her eyes stopped on the big red gate marking the entrance to the village at the bottom of the hill. Without a second thought she began her way down, and to the red gate.

She stopped, a grin on her face and her bag on her shoulder. It had been months now, and the baby growing in her stomach was starting to make its presence known on the young woman. The three people standing by the gate noticed her and greeted her politely. She greeted them back before speaking.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if there is any space for me here?" she asked. The only woman in the group, answered her with a warm smile.

"There are lots of hotels here, dear. I could show one to you if you would like."

"Oh no, I was hoping that there would be a more permanent place for me. It's such a lovely place; I was hoping to live here." Suzume answered

"There are plenty of apartment buildings here too miss," a short man answered

Suzume was about to jump at the offer when the other, taller man added something. "Actually, the house next to Asaoka is free. The couple just moved out a few days ago, and they decided not to sell it." He smiled down at Suzume "I don't think the Ito family will mind a new neighbor."

"Ah, I'll take you there dear." The woman said

"Thank you Thank you!" she said as she followed the woman and waved goodbye to the two men."

-

"Just over there, dear" the woman pointed out the small grey house with a cute little tree growing beside it. "Over there is the Ito family. I'll let you get settled while I go and tell them about your arrival. You can go over and greet them later today if you want." She said

"Oh I will, thank you." She nodded "I can't thank you enough for you help, thank you again." Suzume laughed

"Oh, Hush child I did nothing." The woman waved "Come visit me any time, I live in the center of town. Good bye now," she said as she headed over to the Ito family.

"Goodbye!"

-

"Hello my name is Suzume Suoh."

"Hello, Etsuko told us about you, I'm Asaoka Ito and this is my wife Mieko." A heavily pregnant woman came to the door, with a smile on her face and a little boy clinging to her leg.

"Hello," she said "Kisho, say hello." She cooed to the boy holding onto her shirt.

"Hi," the boy said

"Why don't you come in and join us for dinner." Mieko said

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude." Suzume protested

"Nonsense, come on in, we have plenty of food." Asaoka said

After a bit more protesting Suzume agreed to come in. During dinner she told them about her long trip her. She didn't tell them about her true background, or the occupation of her baby's father. When they asked about the father all she said was,

"He was very sick, and died soon after I became pregnant."

So this family knew about her child's blood line, and didn't seem to hold any ill feelings. Suzume hoped that this would be how the rest of the village reacted, and her time here would be happy. Fate had set the perfect scene for Suzume, but Shiori's fate probably wouldn't be as kind.

-

-

-

They stood outside of the Moon Dorm doors. Takeshi looked down at Shiori; she looked back up at him. She looked away after a moment and took his jacket off, handing it back to him. He nodded his thanks and looked back at the door. Shiori brushed her hair with her fingers, trying to make herself look presentable, before they stepped inside. She hoped that no one had noticed their absence.

"Shiori!" Aidou ran towards her and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"Aidou-san?"

"Where have you been? I was worried about you." He said, letting Shiori out of his hug.

"Takeshi and I were only taking a walk in the woods." She said "I'm sorry I worried you."

Takeshi sighed, turning away to go to his room. She told him not to worry, and apologized to Aidou for making him worry. Was it something he did to make her like this?

"Shiori, I'm going to bed, you should go soon too." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Shiori-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Shiki walked into Shiori's line of vision as she watched Takeshi go.

"Of course, Shiki-san." She followed him down the hall to the nearly unused kitchen.

As she walked she couldn't help think about Takeshi. She noticed as he made his way up the stairs his shoulders were slumped and his arms stiff by his side. She couldn't place the emotion she saw in his eyes, and it was starting to worry her. What was making him act so strangely?

She had never been in a kitchen like this before. It had huge ovens and counter tops made of a shinny metal. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and on the walls. The newest kind of cooking supplies lined the counters, and a block of sharp knives sat in the corner by the huge refrigerator. A window was centered right in front of the deep metal sink on the wall, and an old tree could be seen through it. Shiori took a second look at the window. She had a feeling that she may need to remember the look of this window, and reminded herself to keep the picture locked in her mind.

From the corner of her eye she saw Shiki stop. She turned her attention back to him and waited for him to speak.

"I never smelled your blood," he said

"What?"

"You have cuts, but I never smelled your blood." He repeated

"Um, well most vampires don't notice my blood. I wouldn't be surprised if you are as well." She said, her heart going a bit fast.

"How did these happen anyway?" he asked stepping closer to her and gesturing to the red marks on her arms.

"I climbed a tree with Takeshi and fell by accident," she lied

"I don't think I believe that," he came a step closer.

"Why?" she asked

"I would have smelled your blood, Shiori-chan." He said

Shiori's eyes widened. Shiki was one of the vampires that couldn't resist the call of her blood. She knew that she wasn't being loud the day before when he came down to talk to her. She stepped back and hit the counter. Shiki continued towards her, an odd smirk on his lips.

"You smell yummy. Better then Rima-chan's pockey." He whispered

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, and her mind flashed the sight of Takeshi's older brother Kisho. She was frozen, her brain being plagued by the memories of that birthday party. She didn't see when Shiki made the final step, felt when he pulled her close, and moved her hair out of the way. But when he licked her neck, she finally snapped out of it, and pushed him away. He didn't expect that, and fell to the floor. She ran to the door and down the hall. As soon as she made it to the front room, she slowed her pace trying to keep everyone's eyes off her. She casually walked up the stairs and down to a door.

Opening it quickly her eyes locked on the bed. Fatigue suddenly hit her, and she closed the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and took off her thick jacket; she was too tired to change. She climbed into the bed and moved towards the warmth.

"Shiori, what are you doing?" the warmth asked

-

-

-

**4 more reviews and I'll update, and I know you all want to see what happens next... Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! I just couldn't bring myself to type anything good! I still am not happy with this chapter, but I can't keep you guys waiting anymore! Sorry again, and I hope you like this anyway!**

-

-

-

Recap:

"_You smell yummy. Better then Rima-chan's pockey." He whispered_

_Her heart beat loudly in her ears, and her mind flashed the sight of Takeshi's older brother Kisho. She was frozen, her brain being plagued by the memories of that birthday party. She didn't see when Shiki made the final step, felt when he pulled her close, and moved her hair out of the way. But when he licked her neck, she finally snapped out of it, and pushed him away. He didn't expect that, and fell to the floor. She ran to the door and down the hall. As soon as she made it to the front room, she slowed her pace trying to keep everyone's eyes off her. She casually walked up the stairs and down to a door._

_Opening it quickly her eyes locked on the bed. Fatigue suddenly hit her, and she closed the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and took off her thick jacket; she was too tired to change. She climbed into the bed and moved towards the warmth. _

"_Shiori, what are you doing?" the warmth asked_

-

-

-

She knew the voice, but could barely move. She had deprived her body of sleep for so long that it was shutting her down. Now. Shiori couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer, so she tried her hardest to say something.

"Takeshi…I-I'm so…tired," she whispered

"I'll take you to your room," he suggested and made to pick her up and carry her to her room.

"No…I wa-want to stay here." She choked out "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked, worried now.

"Of him, and…and for h-her." She tried to move, mind suddenly changing "I s-should be…helping h-her."

"No," He pulled her close "Stay here and sleep. You won't do any good in the state your in now."

"T-Takeshi," he heard her painful whisper

"You'll be safe," he said

She took a deep breath and finally fell into sleep. Takeshi felt her tension filled body slowly relax and heard her steady breathing. He could feel her heart against his chest and her warm breath on his neck. After he was sure she was in a deep sleep her pulled back and looked at her face.

He looked down at her face. Lightly he touched her lips with his own. She'd never know, but he still shouldn't have done it. He pulled away quickly and held his fingers to his lips, shocked by what he just did. He pulled her close again and closed his eyes; hoping sleep would come to him soon.

-

Shiori saw everything that happened that night, and came to his window in the early morning with empty eyes. He rushed down to her and asked what was wrong, but she said nothing. He sat with her on the stairs below the front door for hours, waiting patently for what she was trying to say. The sun burned his eyes, but he stayed. Looking back now he felt sick, for the thoughts running through his head at the time was that the rays of the sun made her look so pretty. It gave her skin a creamy glow and her hair the color of the finest gold. He felt like a little kid thinking of her this way, in the way that sounded like a fairytale. Finally, after hours, the words came from her in a terrible sound.

"She's dead."

He didn't need to ask who 'she' was because he saw the blood on her hands when she first arrived, and knew the empty look in her eyes must have been from something horrible. She looked at him with a look he'd never seen before on her. He didn't know what to do. So he quickly brought her into a hug. He knew she wouldn't cry. She was trying to be strong for him; she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Even though they all knew that she loved her mother, she couldn't show that it killed her to not have her mother around anymore.

She stiffened when the front door opened, and Takeshi's parents stood in the frame. Before Takeshi could react, Shiori was pulling away from his embrace and running down the road to her house. He stood up quickly calling after her, and was about to chase her when his father grabbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Shiori?" he asked

"I'm not sure, but something bad has happened." He said and ran off after her before they could ask anymore.

It was later that the rest of her friends came to the house. They all saw her face begging to thin and her body seemed to be swimming in her usually fitting clothes. Takeshi may have imagined all this, but once the dark circles under her eyes became present even under a dim light he suggested the help of drugs. She needed to sleep and it took only about an hour to get the medication needed to do so. He recalled that it took him and Naoto to keep her still enough to stick the needle though her skin.

-

-

-

She woke when the fading light of the sun came through the window. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Takeshi's chest, and felt his arm draped over her waist. Carefully she removed his hand and slipped out of the bed. She found her jacket again and pulled it on, making her way to the door and leaving the room. After the door closed with a soft click she looked around the hall. A moment past and she decided where to go.

Shiori walked down the hall to her room quietly, took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes, before heading down the stairs and out of the Moon Dorms. Her mind was set on the forest and the old cottage she came upon the day before, but she needed to find Kei first. So many questions plagued her mind, and Shiori needed to at least hear an answer for one. Her pace quickened as she approached the woods and saw the fog that surrounded the house before. Her hand reached for the handle, when suddenly she stopped.

Takeshi was waiting here when she came back. Why? He let he stay with him when he clearly wasn't in a very good mood. Why? He came to Cross Academy with her to help find her father. Why? More questions that seemed to only come to her at this moment. What really made him come with her, and why was he so worried when she returned from that other world? How would he react when he found her missing again?

She shook her head. She would return before he awoke and would do her best to keep him from worrying. With out more hesitation, Shiori opened the door and went inside.

She knew no one would be inside, but she hoped that if she stayed for long enough Kei would come and she could ask her some questions. Luckily she didn't have to wait for long. The light came from a small window near the kitchen. Shiori rushed over to it and took Kei's hand.

"Kei, why didn't you tell me?" it seemed to fit most of what she wanted to know.

"You needed to find out for yourself." She said

"But why was that hunter arranged in a marriage with you and my mother?"

"His motives involved much of the same as the hunters of today." Kei said

Shiori straightened, and a defiant look came to her face "I have to stop him. Send me back and I'll stop your wedding from happening an kill that bas-"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Shiori." Kei said "If he dies before your mother was killed then it would changed everything that has happened since my death."

"But the change would be for the better." Shiori said

"No, you can only change the necessary." She said

"But what it that?" Shiori asked

"I cannot say," Kei whispered "It is for you to decide."

"What can I do?"

Kei didn't answer. She began to fade away into the dim light of the room. Shiori reached out to her, so many questions she had left to ask, but Kei was gone.

"What can I do?" Shiori whispered.

-

-

-

**Again I'm really sorry about this late update, but I'm back on track so I'll put the next one up as soon as I can. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again sorry for another late update, I've been having some writers block. Please enjoy chapter 14.**

**I won nothing but the OCs…**

-

-

-

What was she supposed to do to help? Kei said that she couldn't go back into the past to stop her death, and she couldn't go back to stop her mother's death because it would cause a catastrophic turn of events. Defeated Shiori walked back to the Moon Dorms. Sighing as she thought about what had happened since she got here. She came to meet her father and get to know him better, but it got so far off course. She was stuck trying to help a lost relative from death, and was putting the pieces of her families past together… How did she get here?

Kei told her that if she didn't help, she would be in the same condition as her. But now that Shiori couldn't go back to help Kei, what would she be subject to? Who should she be looking out for, trying to keep herself safe from death? And what about Takeshi? Would he be hurt as well?

She shook her head, she wouldn't let that happen.

-

-

-

She went straight to her room and got ready for class. After that she shuffled down the stairs and went to find something to eat. Her mind wandered along with her feet, until she reached a familiar door. She smirked and opened the door the find the room with the large window. The clouds were huge and fluffy from where she sat but she could still see the blue of the sky in the background. It made her happy to sit and watch the clouds go by. She felt like the whole world was putting on a show, just for her, which she sat and watched with a content stare.

Shiori looked around the room and spotted a big piano in the corner. She hadn't noticed it before and was shocked enough to get up and touch it. Takeshi could play beautifully on the piano, something she was extremely jealous of. She wished she could play like him, but could easily settle with listening to him play. She sighed, was he still asleep?

As if to answer he question, she heard a knock on the door. She looked over quickly, pulling her hand away from the piano, and went to the door. Standing in the doorway, rubbing his left eye was Takeshi himself. Her jaw dropped for a moment, only to be picked back up when he mumbled something to her.

"Is it normal for you to get as little sleep as you can?" he stepped forward "That must have only been four hours."

She looked up at him, with a smirk, before averting her eyes to the floor quickly. When no other comments met her ears, Shiori turned her head in the direction of the piano. She knew his eyes followed her as she walked over, and another smirk came to her lips when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Play a song for me?" she asked as she looked up at him again.

He sat down on the leather bench moving over and leaving a space for her to sit.

She sat down and watched with fascination as his hands danced over the keys. She remembered that when they were younger, his mother would keep him in later on Saturday nights to teach him how to play. She was always bitter when Saturdays rolled around, but now she was glad his mother had taken the time. Shiori's own mother tried to teacher her how to play an instrument, but it was art that Shiori excelled at. The small school that she attended had great art classes, which she took many of. She smiled as she recalled. Takeshi always in the music room.

Takeshi kept playing, and Shiori felt her eyes becoming heavier as the music lulled her. She shook her head when she realized that the music was slowing, and glared at Takeshi.

"You're trying to put me to sleep!" she said

He chuckled, taking his hands off the piano. "You need sleep Shiori."

"I've slept plenty," she pouted

"You look like a Zombie," he said, poking her nose.

"Should I eat your brains then?" she said pulling away

They both laughed, and it was then that she decided what she should do. Her goal had been to meet her father, and get to know him. She had failed in that aspect, only seeing him for a few hours at the most. And who knows what she would change if she went back and killed the hunter while her mother was still alive. It pained her to think about it, but she couldn't do anything about stopping what happened to her mother. She would stay here a little longer before setting out to get her revenge against that vampire hunter.

-

-

-

Together they sat, for what felt like hours, smiling. Their checks burned and ached from laughing, but the sounds continued. Her mind was free of guilt, sadness, and anger. All she could think about was the fact that she had figured out what she was going to do. But now, what was she going to tell Takeshi?

After their laughter quieted down to light chuckles, Shiori turned to Takeshi. He stared back at her, with that same look. The one she had seen on his face for most of their lives. She smiled, bittersweet thoughts fogging her mind.

"Takeshi, I haven't been completely honest with you lately." She started

"Yes I know," he stated

She nodded. She knew that he would see the pain and anguish, but chose to believe that she could hide the horrible facts from her face.

"Could you tell me the truth now?" he asked

With a sigh she began her story, recalling all the events that happened since she stepped foot in that room on the third floor. Shiori kept her gaze on her hands, placed neatly in her lap. She feared that if she looked up, the look in his eyes would turn her to stone, or break her heart. Together they sat, for what felt like hours, frowning. Her checks burned from humiliation, his checks ached from teeth clenching…

-

-

-

"Shiori will be coming over soon, and I would like you to help her with what ever she needs." The chairman sang at his desk

"But what if she has come to see you, Chairman?" Yuuki asked

"I'm making her supper tonight! We'll have a family dinner!" he clapped his hands, and Zero sighed

"What if she is lying?" he asked

"Zero?"

"How are we to tell if she is really your daughter?" he asked

"Zero! How could you think so lowly of us?" the Chairman cried "She is your sister, and she is very sad! We must restore her happiness!"

"Besides, Zero, she looks just like him." Yuuki mumbled

He sighed again "I suppose your right."

"Oh, my wonderful children!" the chairman pulled them all into a hug.

-

-

-

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it will have to do. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is another late update. I hope it you like it anyway…**

**-**

-

-

She never actually went to tell him that she was coming to see him in person. After her talk with Takeshi she wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible, and called the Chairman on the phone. Now that she thought about it, it was so odd. Before she confessed everything to Takeshi, she had been in a great mood. Although she was still sad about not being able to do anything for a while, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, which made her happier then she could have thought. She blamed her close relationship to Takeshi for her current state of depression.

Shiori seemed to be in this position a lot. Her mind was almost always filled with thoughts of him, thought of them. Her dreams spilled over with images of his face, and the memories they shared. She realized some time ago that she never really stopped thinking about him, and she didn't quite know what that meant. Until now. Now she knew that she loved him, and she knew that she couldn't live without him. It was all so painfully cliché.

She sighed as she pulled on her green sweater. It felt good to be in her old clothes again, instead of the crisp school uniform. Shiori walked over to the dark wood night stand and took the small pin in her fingers. The small bird twinkled in the light of the afternoon sun, and she smirked. Her mother gave it to her when she was young, and Shiori was told that her mother wore it herself before she was born. She had always thought it was a gift from her father, and now was the time to test it out. If he recognized the pin it would make her accusation clear. She put the pin in her hair.

Quickly she walked to the door and stepped out into the hall, trying to avoid as much suspicion as possible. Although it pained her to avoid Takeshi like this she couldn't help but feel his disapproving stare, even if she wasn't looking at her at all. She needed to be away from him for a while, think about what she could do to make it up to him. But really she'd been spending more time away from him then she ever had before.

-

-

-

"Oh I see her!" the Chairman shouted from his spot at the window. "Here she comes! Oh she looks so cute!"

At the table, Zero sat with his usual angst filled look, and Yuuki stood at the door frame. She set the steaming plate of food on the table and rushed over to open the door after Shiori knocked. With a huge smile that only Yuuki could have she greeted her half sister.

"Shiori! It's so nice to see you!" she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you too." Shiori said and she hesitantly hugged Yuuki back.

"Shiori, my cute little girl, I'm so glad to see you!" Shiori was engulfed in another hug as soon as she left Yuuki's arms.

"Yes, me too. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you more." She apologized.

"Don't worry at all!" the chairman said "Come sit down, Yuuki and I made a lovely supper!"

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Moments late the Chairman rushed out from the kitchen with a baby bib. Before Shiori could understand what he was doing, the bib was tied around her neck, and a flash of a camera went off. Slowly Shiori's face turned red as she realized what just happened. Her head looked down at the thing on her chest, and the room went silent. They all feared that Shiori wouldn't react to the situation in the same way that they hoped.

The Chairman held his camera in his hands, an anxious look on his face. Yuuki had her hands over her eyes, to scared to look. And Zero sat with his angst fill look. Soon they saw Shiori's shoulders start to shake, and head bob along. They leaned in, trying to see her face. It was then that they heard the quiet beginnings of a laugh coming from Shiori. Slowly her laughing increased, and soon she was sitting up straight howling with happy laughter. She threw her head back and clutched her stomach as she laughed. Soon the chairman was laughing, and Yuuki too. Even Zero chuckled a bit.

Finally the laughing stopped, and the four sat at the table short of breath. Shiori wiped the happy tears away and sighed.

"My mother used to do that." She said with a smile

"Really, I'm so glad." Yuuki said

"Yes, I saw her do something like that to one of her siblings when a family portrait was being painted." The chairman said, a grin on his lips as well. "I gave her that pin you're wearing not to long after that."

She smirked "I thought so."

It was quiet for bit as the two drifted off in memories of Suzume. But soon the Chairman clapped his hands and announced what was being waited for.

"Let's eat!"

-

-

-

She rushed back to the dorms quickly. Her time with the chairman was longer then she expected, and she would be late for class of she didn't hurry. Swiftly and carefully Shiori ran across the dirt paths of the forest separating the Chairman's lodging and the Moon Dorms. Unger her arm was a box of left-overs that Yuuki insisted she take. She couldn't refuse, and didn't really want to either; Yuuki was a very good cook. Except for when it came to chocolate that is. Finally the Moon Dorms were in view, and Shiori increased her speed. She sprinted through the gates and pushed open the doors quickly, colliding with a body in the process.

"Shiori!" she looked up from her place on the ground to see Shiki. A flicker of fear ran through her veins

"Shiki-san, I'm sorry I didn't-" she began

"That's alright." He held out his hand, which she took after a moment of hesitation. "I am the one to apologize for my actions the other day."

She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her again.

"I am truly sorry; I don't know what came over me." He bowed his head, Shiori's eyes widened

"There is no need to be so formal with me Shiki-san. I have been in that situation before, and know that you were in some kind of pain. I do not hold anything against you, it was merely an instinct." She said

"Thank you Shiori." He said

"If you'll please excuse me," she said, and ducked under his arm which sat on her shoulder.

Once again she rushed up the stairs and to her room. She flung the door open to see Takeshi sitting on her bed, dress in his usual clothed just like her.

"Takeshi what are you doing?" she asked

"I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Talk? Now?" she asked "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Shiori I really need to talk to you," he said, standing from the bed.

She saw the seriousness in his eyes, and shut her mouth. "What is it?"

"I've been seeing less and less of you here, and from what you told me yesterday I don't think what I have to say can wait."

"What?" she placed the food box on the nightstand, along with the pin from her hair.

"Shiori," she turned around waiting for more.

He opened his mouth to say something many times, but nothing came out. She could see he was getting frustrated. He looked at her again. He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her and stepping forward. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he brushed the hair that was once tied up in the pin out of her face. He could see her face getting red, and feel his becoming pink as well. He looked into her eyes one more time before leaning in. Just like when she was asleep, he pressed his lips against hers' softly, waiting for her to react.

They were both new to this. This was foreign, and unknown. Neither knew what they were doing, but it didn't seem to stop them. Shiori's hand traveled up his arm to rest on his shoulder. His hand that was once on her cheek moved to the back of her neck, the other resting on her hip pulling her closer. This kissed said everything. Nothing needed to be conveyed after this, she knew exactly how he felt, and he knew everything she felt. The kiss deepened, and after a moment the two separated for air.

Their cheeks were flushed, and their breathing very short, but smiles lined their faces all the same. They stayed locked in their previous position, foreheads resting against each others.

"We'll be late for sure now." She whispered

"Late for what?" he asked

"Class,"

"There is no class today Shiori." He said

-

-

-

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So as you can see this story has been voted for continuation. Along with the three other ones still going, once they are finished I will delete them as well. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for all the long waits. Thank you for staying with it!**

-

-

-

Everything seemed so peaceful. Classes were going well, and Shiori was getting along with Zero better then expected. She went to see the Chairman frequently, and was having a great time with Takeshi. Their relationship only seemed different in the way that they knew the others feelings, but other then that nothing drastic had happened. Yet.

Slowly the warm days of summer turned to autumn, and then to the chilling winds of winter. Shiori enjoyed her walks through the cold forest at night, after an interesting day at school. With Takeshi walking silently beside her and seeing him shy away from the wind, made her smile. He never liked the cold, he preferred the summer or spring, while she was the opposite. She liked to drag him out during these days, and see him smile at the way she teased him her terribly made snowballs. She was so much happier, now that everything seemed to have fallen into place.

But of course, change always has to come…

-

-

-

The group was gathered in the front hall, waiting for Kaname to join them. Suddenly, a knock pounded the door, drawing everyone's attention to it. No one moved, for a moment, wondering what was going one. They could all feel the fear on the other side. She saw him move before she could comprehend what he was doing. Takeshi took his hand from atop her head, and went over to the door. Without hesitation he opened it, to see Yuuki and Zero. Her face was the picture of horror, and Zero had his back turned, but Shiori could see the tension on his shoulders. Politely Takeshi pulled her in, and held the door open as Zero followed.

"Yuuki?" Shiori moved the next to react after Takeshi. Yuuki ran to her, and threw her arms around her.

"Shiori, it was horrible!" she whimpered

"Just clam down, what happened?" she asked

Yuuki cried out, word jumbled together and completely undistinguishable. Shiori shut her mouth, deciding to wait until later and ask Zero about it. She kept Yuuki in a hug, knowing that in a moment like this, this is what she needed. She patted Yuuki back awkwardly as she watched Zero and Takeshi whisper. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but when she caught Takeshi's eye, he turned away quickly. She knew something was wrong.

Yuuki sniffed and pulled away, thanking Shiori for her kindness. Shiori nodded and was about to join Takeshi and Zero, when she was saw an unusual light shinning under a door down the hall. She looked around, checked to see if anyone was watching her, and walked cautiously down the hallway.

The light from the door was the only source of light near by, and when she was close to the door the others were out of sight. She could still see the front hall, but everyone else was out of view of the hall. Slowly, she reached for the door knob. Something about this felt very familiar. With a new realization, Shiori grabbed the knob with vigor, nearly pulling it off its hinges as she swung the door open and saw Kei sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

"Kei," she said, going into the room and closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"_Shiori, your time has come_." She said

"I see," she looked down to the floor, searching her mind for a suitable plan. "But I can't just leave when something bad has happened."

"_You misunderstand, little one, you will not be leaving_." Kei's voice echoed in the empty room "_Fate has smiled upon you_."

"Here's here isn't he." She said, clenching her fists "The vampire hunter."

"Correct," Kei answered "_But I must warn you, what may come of this will not be what you are expecting._"

Shiori stared for a moment, a cold empty look in her eyes. This was her time, the moment she had waited for, for mounts. Her revenge would be quick; she would not delay, because if she did he might get away.

"Goodbye, Kei, I hope you can rest in peace." With that, Shiori left the room and closed the door behind her.

She rested against it for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. After the air left her lungs, Shiori pushed off the door and walked down the dark hall. A determined look on her face, she walked straight up to Zero. He looked down at her with a questioning look. She smirked, but continued on her mission.

"Zero, I need a favor." She said.

-

-

-

She told him her plan, and the two tried to slip away unnoticed. Classes were cancelled, due to the unknown threat, and Shiori sighed with relief as she realized what luck she had finding out what was happening from Kei was saving her a lot of unneeded stress. She was going to bring Zero to the kitchen, planning to escape through the large window on the wall. But as she turned to walk away, someone grabbed her wrist. Quickly, she spun around to face them, coming face to face with an angry Takeshi.

"Where are you going?" He asked, in a way that seemed more like a demand.

"To the kitchen." She whispered

"Why?"

"I'm hungry," she said

"Don't lie to me," he let go of her wrist, and straightened

"This is very important Takeshi, I need to go." She began to turn away.

"What is so important?" he asked "Too important for me to join?" he eyed Zero waiting further down the hall.

"Takeshi!" Shiori whispered harshly "Don't think so low of me!"

"I was only-" he began

"I'm sorry Takeshi," she turned away quickly this time "This is too dangerous for you to come."

"Shiori!"

"Don't you dare follow me, Takeshi Ito!" She ran down the hall, Zero followed quickly behind. She didn't look back, she didn't say goodbye.

-

-

-

Shiori pushed open the glass enough for Zero to squeeze through. She motioned for him to go first, but he shook his head. She climbed out, and waited for him. They stood in the night air for a long moment, in an odd silence.

"I know you may not agree with what I'm doing, but thank you for you help." She finally said.

"I do not disagree, this man disturbed your peace, whose to say he won't do the same to mine." He said, walking briskly down the long halls to his room.

"Your peace, you mean with Yuuki?" Shiori asked keeping up with him easily.

"…Yes…"

She looked over her shoulder, anxiety filling her mind. "I've never done…"

"I'm not sure I can give you any advice. Killing is not for the light hearted." He said, keeping his eyes on the path.

"My heart is far from light, Zero."

"As was mine," they climbed some stairs "Just at the end here."

He went to the door and disappeared into the dark. The door opened slowly, giving her enough light from the hall to see in. It was neat, spacious, and cold. She felt lonely just looking inside.

"You don't need an invitation, right?" he asked, referring to an old vampire myth where a vampire could only enter a home with an invitation.

"No," she stepped inside, standing next to him as he rummaged through boxes and compartments.

"Do you know how to shoot?" he asked

"Yes," her voice cracked, and he looked up.

"This is not the time to cry." He said

"I'm not crying, I'm nervous!" She spat back "I need a second to think."

"I hate to say it, but now is not the time to think." He added, going back to the ammunition "This is the time you aim."

-

-

-

**I hope you like it! Please review, more reviews the better the ending chapters of this story will be! Please review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter, 17! Wow this story feels much longer then that doesn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

-

-

-

"I hate to say it, but now is not the time to think." He added, going back to the ammunition "This is the time you aim."

She blinked, finding his words oddly inspiring, and took the sparkling silver shotgun from Zero's outstretched hand. He stood to his full height and inspected Shiori. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, but it seemed that a new aura had come upon her. He nearly stepped back from surprise when she finally met his gaze. Her mouth formed a tight line, her eyebrows were knitted together, and her eyes gleamed with determination. He couldn't help but admire her for the spirit she possessed.

Zero turned away to collect more supplies, preparing an arsenal for himself when he heard quick foot steps coming down the hall. He could only guess who it may be, and quickly went back to Shiori. She looked towards the door with curiosity hidden behind the new mask of fury she had molded only moments before, but was only granted the view of Zero's back. He stood in front of her, his gun hanging loosely by his side, and his free hand held out in the air. He looked over his shoulder at her, and she placed the shotgun back in his hand. Shiori looked past him to the door, just as the mysterious person stopped in the doorway.

"Zero!" a long sword caught the light at his side, and a distant look stuck in his eyes. The Chairman looked from Zero to Shiori quickly before entering the room and pulling Zero outside again.

Shiori stood in the dark room, wondering what the reason was for her father to be holding such a weapon, and to have such a strange look in his usually kind eyes. Her crazed mind put pieces together that should never have fit, and she found herself clinging to the silence and deep dark of the room. It was as if the floor of Zero's room was slowly falling apart, and the only thing she had to hold on to was herself, and she wasn't holding fast enough. Soon she would fall; soon she would crumble along with the floor.

Quickly she strode to the door, and out into the hall, where Zero and her Father conversed. Their looks told her enough, and she clenched her jaw tightly. The Chairman's sword sat in it's sheathe and Zero held the guns in the straps at his waist. Suddenly it clicked; the strange look in the Chairman's eyes was similar to the one in the vampire hunter's eyes. The same vampire hunter that killed her mother, the same vampire hunter that was on these grounds at this very moment. Her father was one of them, one of the people she hated more then anything, he was a vampire hunter. At her sides her hands balled into fists, and she walked slowly closer.

"You are a vampire hunter, aren't you?" she said

"Yes," the Chairman looked to the ground

"Zero, I have to be going, and I will need that gun." She said

He hesitated.

"Shiori, what are you planning?" the Chairman asked

"That is none of your concern." She said, keeping her eyes on Zero

"It is all of my concern, you are my daughter!" He scolded "I will not let you go!"

"I will not let you stop me!" she sent her body forward to grab the gun at Zero's side. Once she felt the cool metal in her hands she took off down the hall. She ran down the stairs and out into the night air. Her breath came quick, and soon she found herself in the woods, coming closer to the huge stone fountain.

She stopped their, and looked back. Satisfied that no one was following her she went to the fountain's edge and sat down to catch her breath. After a few minutes of silence she heard a twig snap and jumped to her feet quickly, seeing a shadow emerge from the foliage.

-

-

-

His seat on the soft white couch was very uncomfortable. Takeshi's mind was racing with thoughts of what Shiori might be doing, what trouble she might be in. His fingers drummed on his knee, and his other leg tapped the floor in quick secession. He and Shiori had parted on terrible terms, and he sat feeling guiltier then ever before. While the others chatted, Takeshi sat in anguish. He scanned the room for the hundredth time, and stopped on Yuuki, she seemed to be in a similar situation.

She had her hands clapped together under her chin. Her forehead was wrinkled with worry, and he saw her nervous glance at the clock. Sitting in the same spot Shiori had left her in, Yuuki was deep in though. Takeshi wondered if maybe it had something to do with Zero…

Subconsciously, he looked to the clock too. What seemed like hours was in reality only about fifteen minutes. A prang of pain, Shiori had only been gone fore fifteen minutes, how would he feel if she was gone forever? Quickly he got up from his seat and proceeded to the stairs, where Yuuki sat. He stopped in front of her, and for a moment was silent.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked

"No not at all," she seemed flustered

He took the same stair as her and looked at his folded hands as he searched for the right words. "I'm sure that they will be okay." He didn't sound very sure.

"Yes, but I'm just worried."

"I haven't known Zero for very long, but from what I have seen he seems like the kind of person that can handle any kind of situation well." Takeshi looked from his hands to her face, tears filled her eyes.

"I know," Yuuki said "But what about Shiori?"

Takeshi was about to answer, but just as he opened his mouth the large door of the dorm opened, to revel a terrified Chairman, and a confused Zero.

-

-

-

He was dressed in a dark blue. The old coat was worn and looked to be burnt in some places. It reached just below the dark belt with a sharp looking symbol attached to his waist. His pants were long, and just as worn as his coat. His hair, slicked back out of his face, was a sickly orange color, as though it had been treated too long ago. And his eyes, an endless black that made her shiver.

"Miss. Suoh, I presume?" he said in a voice that dripped with false sincerity.

Her grip on the gun tightened.

"I've waited a long time to meet you again," he held his hands behind his back as he walked in a circle around her and the fountain. "You are the last one on my list."

"List?" Shiori said

"Although I did consider leaving you alone, since you were half human," he continued to pace "But something changed my mind,"

"What was that?" she asked, her anger was bubbling over, but she couldn't make her move.

"I figured out who your daddy was," he looked over Shiori with disgust in his eyes "Doesn't he know what you things are capable of?"

"Don't you know humanity is?!" she shouted, finally moving the gun up in front of her face and pulling the trigger.

The gun recoiled; the sudden crack was enough to make her close her eyes for a split second. When she opened them again, he was standing right in front of her, two swords at the ready. He flicked the gun out of her hands easily, with a smirk on his lips.

"I never liked guns," he handed the sword to Shiori; she took it gingerly "Too bad your mother wasn't one for fencing."

He jumped forward, and she blocked the attack with quick reflexes. She moved along with his hits, not fully invested until she realized what he was doing.

"I don't want a duel!" she swung the sword with more power then she meant, and the two weapons were locked between the two bodies. Both had their teeth tightly clenched, their swords scratching and sparking as the pressure mounted. "I want my revenge!"

"You're better then I expected." He said "I would have thought that your mother would have taken after her cheating father in the ways of combat, passing it on to you as well."

"Is that why you killed her?! My grandfather was a cheating vampire!" she yelled back, pushing him away and charging forward with deadly intent in her eyes.

"It seems that kings have a taste for human blood more then the level E vampires." His eyes narrowed as their sword clanged "My family was pulled into his dinner one night, and I swore that I would not rest until all his descendents were dead. It was only a bonus to wipe the whole Suoh dynasty out as well."

Their battle started again, but this time with more aggression. All you could see was the flash of the blades. Shiori was very grateful for the fencing lessons Takeshi's father insisted he teach her. The weapons hardly touched flesh, only small cutes and bruises lined Shiori and her enemy.

She sent a burst of power through her sword as it collided with his, and pushed at the same time. The vampire hunter went flying into the stone fountain, rising smoke and dust. She coughed and breathed heavily, wiping the sweat from her forehead. A small cut above her left eyebrow dripped down her face, and she quickly pushed it away, moving cautiously to the surprisingly large amount of ruble that was once the fountain. Nothing moved, no sounds were heard, so she went closer.

When she stopped, after a moment the rocks moved and she saw his legs swing up and onto a stable foot hold. She stepped back quickly, nearly tripping over the debris in the process. Her assailant came at her, and the two once again fell into their dance of swords. He took a swipe at her stomach, which she dodged easily. She tried the same with a similar conclusion.

"Shiori!"

From the corner of her eye Shiori looked over to the forest's edge, and saw Takeshi with her father, Zero, and most of the Night Class. She continued in her fight, minding them no more.

A collision sent them apart for a moment, and Shiori took this chance to keep the other safe from their ongoing battle. She ran down the pathway, keeping her eyes on the hunter along the way. Just like she though Takeshi and the group tried to follow, but she called out to them.

"Don't follow; this is between me and him!"

Shiori continued down the path, but stopped when she heard no more footsteps behind her. Panic struck her as she came to a horrible image of the hunter and Takeshi, locked in a battle similar to her own. Her hand clenched around the handle of the sword, and she took a nervous glance around the woods she was in.

The trees swayed with the wind, and she could hear the sounds of animals in the distance. No presence with killer intent, or murderous thoughts seemed to be around. Shiori quietly walked back in the direction she had come from, but was stopped by a glitter in the bushes.

He came at her then, and she couldn't react fast enough to move her heavy arm into position. The sharp blade met her stomach and the blade came out through the back. Her breath stopped in her throat and she coughed up a shocked breathe. Her eyes began to close when she heard his sick laugh…and Takeshi's voice

Her eyes snapped opened, and her loose grip on the sword tightened again as she stabbed her own blade into his chest. The laugh stopped in his throat and she felt the sword in her gut shake. With what may have been the last of her strength, Shiori twisted the blade. He screamed in pain and let go of his sword. She collapsed to the ground, pulling her weapon down with her.

The ground seemed soft and the dark seemed inviting. She would have closed her eyes already if it wasn't for the pain in her middle and the muffled sounds around her. The hunter's body lay a few feet away in a crumpled heap, and soon Takeshi's face was in her view. She reached up towards him, yearning to touch his face, to wipe the water from his face. She smiled softly as she watched his lips move, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Shiori, what were you thinking?" he fell to his knees, and took her carefully in his arms. "What were you thinking?"

He felt her settle into his embrace, and trying to hold in the painful sounds trapped in his heart. "Shiori you can't do this to me,"

"Takeshi," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Shiori!" he held her tightly.

"Takeshi, quick we must bring her to the hospital," someone said from beside him.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, carrying her to wherever the others were heading. He felt her shallow breath on his neck, and her blood wetting his white shirt. She had to be okay; she had to be okay…

-

-

-

**4 or 5 review and I'll update, okay. I hope you like this one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but my OCs…**

-

-

-

He wasn't allowed in the room until she was stable. He couldn't go in and see her, or hold her hand. Takeshi wasn't allowed to do anything but sit, pace and wait.

What felt like hours ago, the doctors took Shiori from his arms and began their work. He didn't know which room she was in because they blocked his way as soon as they reached a pair of big swinging door, and with each swish Takeshi's heart plummeted deeper into his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he could bare this…

"Are you family?"

-

She lay in the bed, a thick tube protruding from a faint vein on her left arm, and a thinner one on her right. The blanket was pulled up to her waist and folded neatly over the light blue hospital gown. Fortunetly she was breathing on her own, and no additional help was needed. Her golden hair fell around her head, and her fingers twitched by her side. Takeshi was extremely relived.

But when he rushed into the room his legs nearly gave way to his shaking body. Someone must have pulled up a chair for him, because he found himself sitting by her side, clutching her hand desperately. He rested his forehead against her hand, and shut his eyes, hoping that this was all a terrible dream.

"Shiori," he whispered

The beep of the machine was his only response.

"Shiori?" he said again searching for an answer.

"Takeshi," he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Chairman, a sad look in his eyes. "The doctors said that she should be okay. Her internal organs were only slightly damaged. They were able to repair them easily." A small smile spread over the man's lips. "But she needs rest."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't leave." He looked back to Shiori "I won't leave."

"I thought you might say something like that," The Chairman came down to Takeshi's level. "Please treat my cute little girl well."

Takeshi turned to the Chairman, shocked at his words "Of course Sir,"

"Yes I know, I'm just testing you." He smiled a toothy grin "Shiori talks about you too much. I know that you care for her very much."

"Yes Sir."

"Now I have a vampire son too!" The Chairman sang as he skipped out of the room. Quickly turning back and giving Shiori a light kiss on the forehead.

Takeshi watched him go, staring at the closed door for a moment more. The beep caught his attention, and he looked back to Shiori. He sighed. He couldn't wait like this until she awoke. He needed to be closer to her, he needed to know that she was okay, and holding her in his arms was the only way he could feel better.

He looked back at the door quickly. Standing up from his chair, he slipped off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed carefully. When Shiori didn't stir he moved closer, swinging his legs up and resting down beside her. He was tense for a moment, hoping that if he stayed still for long enough she would stay asleep. The doctors said she would wake up soon.

He began to relax until when he saw her head flop to the side. He tensed immediately, but Shiori turned to him none the less. She looked very pale, but otherwise her face was only marred by a few small cuts. The cut above her eye brow was taped over with a bandage. A small smile crept to her lips, and he found himself smiling too, tension gone from his muscles.

"Takeshi?" she said

"You should rest," he said

He noticed goose bumps appear on her skin; and moved a bit to allow her to snuggle into his warmth. She did so gratefully, but with a stiffness he had never seen from her before. Her saw her teeth clench, and worry made itself clear on his face.

"Are you alright, Shiori?" he asked

"Yes," he draped his arm over her carefully, pulling the blanket up as well.

"Try to get some more sleep," he felt her move closer, and settle. After a while of listening to her steady breathing, he closed his eyes as well. Quickly falling into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

-

His eyes snapped open when he heard the click of the door. He looked to Shiori to see her eyes already open staring back at him. Takeshi untangled himself from her and sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Presently a nurse poked her head in. Her eyes were wide in curiosity and interest, but soon that was gone, replaced by genuine happiness and a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't wake up, Miss. Suoh." She walked in carrying a small kit, full of bandages and needled. "I'm here to change your bandages,"

Shiori nodded and sat up slowly. Takeshi stood, quickly helping Shiori as best he could as he saw the pain flash over her eyes from the strain of the movement.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room for a bit." The nurse said from behind him.

"Yes of course," before pulling away from Shiori, Takeshi bent down and kissed her. His lips pressed against her, and he could feel her face heat up from the shock. He smirked and pulled away, his fingers sliding through her hair as he went. "Please take your time," he said to the nurse as he left through the door.

Shiori sat on the bed her fingers to her lips, still shocked from Takeshi's actions. He never did things like that in front of people, and she was very surprised that he chose now to do so. The nurse clutched the kit to her chest, just as shocked as Shiori.

"I know it's none of my business, but it seems wildly inappropriate to receive a kiss like that from your older brother." She gasped, taking a breath and regaining her thoughts. "Let's start with the bandages on your stomach."

Shiori giggled quietly and lifted the gown. Images of Takeshi running through her mind as she counted the minutes until the change was done.

-

-

-

He was back with her in a short amount of time, and the two lay together in the bed again. For a while they talked about the nurse's reaction to their kiss, but after a while they fell into comfortable silence. Shiori rested her head against his chest, and his chin sat on her head. Takeshi played with a lock of her hair while she twirled a small flower in her hands that he brought for her while he waited outside.

"Shiori?"

"Yes,"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah, look at this." She twisted her body to face him, and pulled the Band-Aid covering the cut over her eyes off. Takeshi smirked as he saw that there was no cut left, only a faint mark of the sticky Band-Aid.

"I talked to the doctor while the nurse was changing your bandages. He said that depending on how your body takes to the stitches then you can leave in a few days." He said "You'll just have to come back to get them removed."

"I've had stitches before, Takeshi I know how this system works." She huffed

"The school year is almost over, do you think we'll stay any longer?" he asked (a/n: let's just pretend that they get out of school in the winter)

"No, I think it's time that we go back and see what trouble we can cause back home." She tried not to laugh at the face he made following her comment. She looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. "But my father will be sad if we leave."

"I know this may sound strange coming from me, and after what just happened, but" he paused "we can always come back."

She smiled, and nodded, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. Her time here at Cross Academy was some of the best that she had had in a long time. Although it was full of dangerous obstacles and heart breaking challenges, she knew that she would look back at the time she spent here with a fond smile. A smile that she didn't often wear.

-

-

-

Shiori buttoned the last few buttons of her coat, just as the door to her room burst open. She didn't even have to look up to know who it would be. The Chairman, clad in a heavy winter jacket, and fluffy green mittens, with a pair of large ear muff slung around his neck stood in the doorway with a triumphant smile.

"Shiori, are you ready!?" he ran forward, boots clunking against the marble floor "We must go and build a snowman before you leave!"

"Yes, yes I'm ready." She pulled the wool hat over her head and turned to a disgruntled Takeshi. "Come on it won't be that bad." She grabbed his hand and followed her father out of the hospital.

She watched as the Chairman skipped along in the white snow, acting as though he was a child who had never seen the snow. When in reality he was an old man who practically lived in snowy weather all his life. He continued to run through the snow, as Shiori and Takeshi stood an odd distance from each other. Takeshi with his hands to his face, blowing hot air at them to keep them warm, and Shiori watching her father with rosy cheeks.

The Chairman tripped and with a yelp and thud fell to the ground, Shiori and Takeshi laughed both enjoying the moment with happy smiles. Takeshi took Shiori's hand. She turned to look at him, and he pulled her to him. She collided with his chest, her giggle muffled into his large jacket.

"Why did you make me come out her?" he held her close, trying to get as much heat from her as possible "You know I hate the cold."

"You mean to tell me that there is nothing you like about being out here with me?" she looked up at him and said

"Well I do like a few things…" he mumbled

"And what would those be?" she asked

He pressed his lips to her's in a chaste kiss. After a moment he pulled away and rested his forehead on her's. "Please stop asking questions. Just stay still and keep me warm."

She giggled and rushed away, running over to the half built snowman that the chairman had already started to make. She picked up a pile of snow and aimed it at the puff of dark blue waddling over to her.

"Don't even think about it." She threw it without hesitation.

Unfortunately he ducked and the ball of snow missed him, falling into the stuff behind him. With a growl him picked up his own snow and threw it at her. Unfortunately the snowball hit her.

"Careful, Takeshi, that's my little girl you are throwing snow at!" and with skill neither of them had seen before, the Chairman had constructed a wall of snow for protection and had a pile of snow balls at the ready. "Quick Shiori behind the barrier!"

She shuffled over and created her own pile of snowballs. Takeshi was no match for the combined efforts of the two. Takeshi was cover in snow in a matter of minutes by Shiori and her father, by the Chairman and his daughter.

-

-

-

**Okay, so I think that's it. I really hope you liked it, and please leave a review! Thank you all again for reading!!! I dedicate this story to all that stayed with it until the end, you know who you are. Thank you! **


End file.
